I'll be there for you
by Kayltjeee
Summary: Jason and Sam together - You will have to read. This is my first fanfic I wrote. Please read & review
1. Chapter 1

_**chapter 1:**_

''**H**ey,'' Sam said, when she saw Jason was awake. He caught her eye and smiled at her. Sometime in the middle of the night, she had ended up in his arms.

''Good morning,'' he replied, as he tightened his arms around her. He loved to wake up with her in his arms. They weren't always this close.

''So, what are your plans today?'' Sam asked him. She stroked his bare chest, as she looked at his face. She saw a slight change in his eyes, and she loved to tease him.

''Well.. A little more of this couldn't hurt..'' he answered with a husky voice, and he kissed her. without interrupting the kiss, he pulled her to him. Her legs between his legs, chest against chest, and he deepened the kiss. Their tongues danced a sensual dance. they never heard that there was a knock at the door. The knocking became more urgent and Sam lifted her head. She rolled off of Jason and she moaned. Jason got up from the bed to answer the door. Sam learned that it was Sonny, who talked softly with Jason. Sam did not hear what they were talking about, and she came from the bed to walk towards it. She changed her mind, because she did not want bother as they talked about work. She ran to the bathroom to shower.

After she came out of the shower, she walked, with a towel wrapped around, to the bedroom to see what clothes she should wear today. She chose a blue halter top and jeans. She also picked up a vest, it was November, so it was cold outside. She had not heard Jason and Sonny in a while, and walked into the living room to see what Jason was doing. He sat at his desk, with some papers in his hands. He looked up when she came into the living room and smiled at her.

''What are you doing?'' Sam asked. He looked at Sam, then at the papers in his hands, and then back to Sam.

''Sonny asked me to do something for him. But before I do I want to investigate it a little more,'' he replied. Sam nodded to show she understood. She went to the closet to grab her coat. She grabbed her purse, which lay on the pool table, and went to Jason.

'' I'm going to my daughter,'' she said, as she hugged him from behind. Jason said nothing, he nodded once to show her that he had heard, but he was so busy that he had not heard. when she opened the door, she looked again to Jason and then walked out of the house. She closed the door softly behind her, so Jason was not disturbed.

When she arrived at her daughters grave, she saw that there were fresh flowers. Sonny probably, she thought. He did not often, but when he came there were always fresh flowers. She laid her flowers there, and sat on the floor. Always, on November 8, she went to her daughter. it was the day she was born, and the days that she was deceased. her little girl was stillborn, and she had never had the chance to see her. She wiped away the tears that had found a way on her cheeks, and rubbed the nameplate from the grave. she remembered the time she was pregnant with her little girl, and smiled when she thought of her uncertainty about motherhood. She thought about how she drove Jason crazy with all those books about raising children. After a while she began to be stiff from sitting on the cold ground, and rose gently. She had talked to her daughter, she always did.

''I'll be back soon baby girl. I love you,'' she whispered. She ran from the cemetery and went straight to Kelly's. She knew that Jason was probably busy with his work, and she did not want bother him. She went inside and had to get used to the heat. She walked to the counter and had to wait. When the customer turned to her, she saw that it was Lucky.

''Hey, Sam,'' he said surprised. ''What are you doing here?'' She shrugged her shoulders.

''I just got from the cemetery to see my daughter, and I thought 'why don't I go to Kelly's for a burger','' she replied. ''What are you doing here in the middle of your shift?'' He looked at her and shook his head with a smile.

''I'm not working today. Elizabeth, the boy's and I are going away for a midweek break.'' she nodded and smiled back, glad for Lucky that the weather was better between him and his ex.

''Ok, I have to go back. I'll see you around,'' he said, and he waved to her.

''See you around Lucky. And have fun this week, will you?'' she smiled as he burst into laughter. They said goodbye and Lucky walked away. She herself walked over to the counter and ordered herself a burger to go. Then she walked to a table to wait for her food. She saw Alexis come in and called her.

''Hey, Sam, what are you doing here?'' she rolled her eyes because this was the second person who asked. She motioned to her that she could come sit with her, and Alexis did.

''Your sisters are with Ric at the moment, he wanted to spent some time with them,'' Alexis told her, when she saw Sam was looking around to see where they were. Sam nodded, and shifted in her chair. she did not really know what to say to her mother, it was not a perfect mother-daughter relationship. A few days back they had a quarrel about Molly, who had caught her and Jason kissing.

''So.. How have you been doing?'' Sam asked. She did not know what else to ask.

''Great. Molly and Kristina have been great too. Kristina has a lot of homework to do, so she is busy with that, and now she has a boyfriend, Kiefer.'' Sam nodded and smiled as she listened to Alexis talk. ''And Molly, she is doing great at school too, she is having lots of fun with Morgan.'' After talking a little more, her food was brought to her, and sat in a paper bag to take. She looked at Alexis, and shrugged her shoulders.

''I have to go, Alexis, so we will catch up later ok?'' She said. After Alexis had nodded, she stood up and walked out of the dinner. Before she closed the door, she waved one more time to Alexis, and then walked comfortably back home.

When she came home she saw Jason wasn't home. She threw her coat over the chair and her purse on the desk, and sat on the couch. She managed to sit quietly for 20 minutes, but then she became restless, and she walked to the desk for her purse to address. Her cell phone was inside, and she took it out. She called Jason, but he didn't answer. She let it rest, knowing he was working. She played some pool instead.

Jason came home toward evening, and he looked tired. When he saw her at the pool table he smiled. She laid down the cue and walked slowly toward him. his smile widened when he saw what she was planning. When she stood before him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a sensual kiss. He answered the kiss with as much passion, and deepened the kiss after a few seconds. He pulled her closer to him and she felt that he was excited. They walked, without interrupting the kiss, to the couch and let themselves to fall on it. Jason was on top of Sam, and she wrapped her legs around his legs. He began to caress her, her arms, her hips and up. They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Jason got up to open the door and Sam went to the pool table, while making sure her clothes and hair were ok.

''Jason, open this d-'', Carly said, just as Jason opened the door. ''I need your help.'' She walked in without an invitation.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

''**C**ome on in, Carly..'' Jason said. ''what can I do for you?'' He looked at her, a little angry because she had interrupted them. she began to whine about something that Sonny had done, and now Jason interrupted her.

''You know what, Carly, I can't help you with that,'' he told her. ''So you can go now.'' she glared at him and suddenly she saw Sam standing there. She wanted to say something to Sam, but when she saw the look in Jason's eyes, she didn't. She threw the door with a blow behind her as she walked away.

''Wow, that is the first time I saw you blow her of..'' Sam said surprised. They were not in the mood anymore, so when Jason sat down, she sat with him, in his arms, but that was all.

''This is nice,'' Sam whispered. She turned her head to look at Jason and saw he was thinking of something. When she wanted to ask what was going on, he shook his head.

''You don't want to know.'' She wanted to know. She didn't like it when he was struggling with something. She sat up.

''Tell me. I want to know.'' He thought about it, and then began to talk.

''There is this job I have to do for Sonny. And it's business. I can't tell you, you know that.'' Sam nodded, and tried to cheer him a little by making jokes, but he was not in the mood. She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She hated to see him like this, but she couldn't help him.

After a while, Jason felt that Sam was heavier, and looked at her. She had fallen asleep, and he rose gently, and then lifted her up to her to carry and lay her in bed. He took her shoes off and threw the blankets over her, and then took his own clothes off and lied down beside her. He pulled her into his arms and Sam made a blissful sound, but slept through. He caressed her over her head, and felt he was tired too. Not much later he fell asleep.

The next morning, Sam awoke to a knock at the door. She looked around and saw that Jason was gone, and as she stepped out of bed, she wondered where he was. She went down with a heavy head of sleep, and opened the door. She looked surprised when she saw Sonny standing there.

''Where is Jason?'' Sam asked.

''I sent him on a job. Don't worry about him, I wanted to tell you he will be back in a couple of days.'' Sam tried to understand, but she couldn't . Why had not told Jason that he had to go? Why did he not wake her to say that he went away?

''Why.. why didn't he tell me?''

''Because I told him to go right away, you know? Its business, you know he can't talk to you about it,'' Sonny replied. ''I have to go. I'll see you later ok?'' Sam nodded once she understood, and Sonny walked away. She closed the door and searched for her mobile. When she found it, she called Jason, but she got his voicemail. She gave up after 2 times, and went upstairs to take a shower.

She was concerned for Jason, he normally would not go away just days without saying, but she didn't want to disturb him on a job, so she went to the bedroom to dress. She chose a shirt with long sleeves and jeans, and threw on some mascara. Then she went down and grabbed her coat and purse and walked out the door. She went to Alexis, to see her sisters.

She knocked on the door, and Kristina came to open the door. Kristina nearly knocked her down when she gave her a hug, and started chatting about school and lot of other things.

''And this boy I like, Kiefer..'' she said, and Sam looked at her teasingly.

''So, you have a boyfriend?'' She asked with raised eyebrows. Kristina nodded with a big grin on her face, and began talking about Kiefer.

'' He is so sweet, and I get all little things from him, and he helps me with my homework ..'' and so it went through. Kristina stopped talking when Alexis came in, and Sam turned around and saw her standing there.

After one hours Sam said that she had to do some things, and walked to the door. Kristina gave her a hug, and Alexis said goodbye, and Sam closed the door as she stood outside. She hadn't thought about Jason in a while, and now she was worried about him again. Just when she wanted to call him, her phone rang. It was Jason.

''Hey, I was worried about you,'' she said when she picked up the phone.

''I'm sorry, Sonny put a rush on this. I will be back the day after tomorrow.''

''Ok, are you ok?''

''Yeah, I'm fine, I just wanted to say hi and tell you when I'll be back. I have to go now, I'll see you when I get home ok?''

''Ok, I love you, Jason,'' Sam said.

''I love you too,'' he replied, then he hung up. Sam held the phone against her ear for a little while, and then put it back in her purse. She walked home, even though it was cold out. When she came home, she cleaned up a bit and lied down on the couch.

She just wanted to order some Chinese when the phone rang.

''Sam,'' she answered the phone.

''Sam, its Sonny. Jason called yet?''

''Yeah he called this afternoon. Why?''

''No, I told him to call you. To stop you from worrying. I've got to go, you ok?''

''Yeah. Ok, talk to you later.'' And she hung up. Then she picked up the phone again to call in some food.

It was late when she had finished eating, and after she had cleaned up, she went to bed.

The days passed quickly, and when she saw Jason again, she ran to him and gave him a big hug.

''Oh, I missed you so much Jason!'' she said breathlessly.

''I missed you too,'' Jason replied. Just when he finished that sentence, he gave her a kiss from which she began to tremble. When he broke the kiss, she moaned.

''I have a surprise for you,'' he said, and smiled when she looked up curiously.

''What? Tell me!'' He stretched it a moment to tease her, and then breathed deeply in order to tell her.

''We are going to Hawaii.''


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_

**W**hen they arrived at the cabin, Sam began to walk faster. She opened the door and looked around.

''It's still the same!'' she said excited, while walking around. Jason smiled and nodded and left the door open while he walked in with their bags.

''We cannot stay as long, I should be back next week. But we are as a couple and no one can disturb us.'' Sam nodded and walked outside to breathe in the fresh Hawaiian air. She paused and watched the sunset. Jason came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned against him and together they enjoyed the view.

''It's really still the same as I remember,'' she said softly, in order not to spoil the moment. She felt Jason nod, and turned around in his arms. she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down for a kiss. He kissed her back passionate.

Then he lifted her and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her gently on the bed, and lied down on top of her. Then he kissed her again, and she moaned, and she began to pull his shirt. The next moment they were both naked, and Jason was kissing her neck.

''Oh, Jason!'' She moaned, and began to caress his back. He began to kiss and caress her breasts and she arched her back.

''Sam, tell me what you want me to do,'' whispered Jason. she moaned, unable to speak as he touched her everywhere.

''Jason, please,'' she implored him. He looked at her with a hot look, and pushed her legs open so he could lie in between.

''Is this what you want?'' He said, and moved closer.

''Yes, Jason, yes,'' she said, louder than she intended. He shook as he slowly slid inside her. When he was completely in her, they both moaned. He began to move, slowly at first, but faster with every move.

Sam felt her climax coming, and began to moan louder and louder. They reached their climax together, and he let himself fall on top of her. They were both out of breath and took a moment to catch their breath.

''Wow,'' was all Sam could say. Jason pulled her into his arms, and she laid her head on his chest. She was already tired when they came here, but now she was tired, and so she fell asleep. Jason fell asleep soon after.

Sam woke up and turned around. Jason had already gone out of bed and she got up and pulled on a tracksuit and a top. She walked to the kitchen and saw Jason standing with his back to her. She went to him and then wrapped her arms around his waist.

''Hey,'' she whispered.

''Good morning,'' he said, and poured a cup of coffee for her. He gave the cup to her and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

''Thanks,'' Sam said, as she wrapped her hands around the cup and blew in the hot coffee. She looked at him as he walked to the couch and sat, and sat down beside him. He put one arm around her shoulder and together they drank their coffee in silence. When he had finished his coffee, Jason stood up.

''I'm going to get dressed,'' he said.

''Yep, me too. Have to go to the store to get some food for today,'' Sam replied.

When they both had taken a shower and got dressed, Sam went to the store for food for today. She opted for spaghetti, and took her time on the way back to the cottage, enjoying the beautiful day. When she came to the house, Jason was not there, and she wondered where he had gone. There was a note on the table saying:

''I'll be right back, Sonny would call and I didn't want to bother you with it. Love Jason.''

When she had read it, she threw the note away and started to put her groceries away. After a while she began to worry, because he had been away for a while. She heard a sound nearby, and thought it was Jason, so she called him. There was no answer, she heard the sound again, but now even closer. There was someone around the house, moving towards the front door. She walked to the door and looked outside. She walked a little further and then was grabbed from behind.

''I have a warning for your friend, you will help me, sweetness,'' she heard him say. There was a chill on her back by that voice, and he dragged her inside and threw her on the couch before he closed the door.

''Jason will kill you if you hurt me,'' Sam said with more conviction in her voice than she felt. she started shaking when he came nearer, but she tried not to show that she was afraid. Jason would be home soon.

''Jason will be home soon, so it's better you go, otherwise..'' He interrupted her by grabbing her chin and squeezing. She winced and tried to pull her face but he was too strong. He continued to hold her when he started talking.

''You're just a way to convey a warning, and I will make sure he gets the message, so you can say what you want, but it is going happen,'' he said to her, and then pulled her on her feet. ''Whether you like it or not.'' Right after he had said that, he pressed his lips onto hers. She tried to get away from him but he had his arms wrapped around her and pressed her against him as he began to suck on her neck and began biting her

''Go.. away! Stay away from me .. '' She shouted and gave her a slap in her face. He looked at her menacingly, and he kissed her again. She tried to push him off, trying to bite, she tried everything but he was just too strong.

''I told you. You know why I'm doing this .. It is also because you're so sexy ..'' he said between the kisses. ''This .. This is my way of giving him the message. You're the paper, and I'm the pen..''


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: **_

**S**he tried to get away when he said that, but he threw her back on the couch. He grabbed a rope from his pocket and tied her hands above her head. He had fastened the rope so tight that she felt it cut every time she moved her arms. He looked at her and she saw the admiration in his eyes. She was sick of the thought of what he would do with her. He bent over her and began to loosen her jeans. Then he pulled the pants down and looked into her eyes. He saw the fear in her eyes and started laughing.

''Please, don't..'' Sam said, as she struggled with the ropes. ''Jason will be home soon,'' she whispered. He shook his head and laughed.

''O, I don't think so. Jason is occupied at the moment..'' he told her. While he was talking he had taken of his shirt, and now he was taking of his pants. She looked the other way and saw another man standing in the doorway. The man stood there with a gun, and she knew Jason couldn't even come in, they would shoot him first.

she began to cry as he came lying on top of her. She could not move her legs, because he had his legs over her legs. She fought against the ropes, and him.

''I'm a friend of Jason's.. Hasn't he told about me?'' he said, angry because she had just kicked in the crotch.

''You are going to pay for that!'' he yelled at her. She cringed when he hit her again, and then he clasped his hand around her throat. She began to fight for oxygen, and he began pulling her underwear. She saw black, just as he let her go. Her lungs stung while she breathed deeply, and the tears ran down her cheeks. He had her underwear, and pulled her bra until broke. He began to fondle her breasts and squeezed a few times. She cried out in pain. she fought with him, but after a while, his hand tightening around her throat and she had to use all her energy to get air. When he wanted to take his own boxer of, he had to let her go and she wanted to cry, but nothing else came out of her mouth than a sob.

He pushed her legs apart with his knee and came to lie between her legs. He kissed her again, and she bit his lip, which yielded her a slap, and she felt he was getting ready to penetrate her.

''No.. Please, don't do this, plea-'' With one hard thrust he pushed himself inside her and she cried out in pain. She tried to untie her hands as he moved back and forth. She was sick, and felt a hand was almost loose. When one hand was loose, the other was loose too, but as she pushed against him to get him away she felt that she had almost no strength in her hands. It was because they had been tied up so long. She began to scream even louder for help, for Jason, but nothing helped, he kept moving and she had a terrible pain. She hit, kicked and scratched him, but it didn't help. She felt him reach his climax and how he dumped his seed in her. Then he collapsed on top of her.

''Here, you give this to your boyfriend,'' he said after a while, and he gave her a piece of paper. Then he got up and dressed himself. She flinched when he touched her again as he threw a blanket on her, and quickly grabbed the piece of paper. She rolled herself as a ball as he walked away. She heard the door close. Then she began to cry heartbreaking.

She did not know how long she'd been crying, but when she heard the door open, she jumped up from the couch. She took a deep breath to scream, and saw that Jason stood in the doorway, and began to cry again. She stood there, beside the couch clutching the blanket, and watched as Jason walked over to her.

''Sam, what happened? Who did this?'' Said Jason as he saw how she looked. She shook her head, unable to speak and he gently wrapped his arms around her. He comforted her as she was crying, stroking her back. He opened his mouth to ask her once again what happened and who did this, but closed it again. He had to wait for her to tell him, or else she would just push him away. He did have an idea on what might have happened, seeing how she looked.

''You .. you have been working on this job. This guy's name .. Is it Manny?'' Sam asked after a while. She heard Jason holding his breath and felt as he nodded.

''Yes… The guy's name is Manny. Did he do this to you Sam?'' Jason asked carefully. Sam nodded against his chest, she wiped the tears from her eyes.

''Jason….he…he raped me, to ...'' she said, and she felt Jason's arms tightening. She didn't tell him he did it to get the message across to Jason. She gave him the piece of paper, and Jason read it quickly. She saw the anger in his eyes, he looked at her, guilt and apology in his eyes. She knew right away what the note said and felt the tears flow again.

He gave her a big hug and then lifted her up. He carried her into the bathroom and turned on the shower for her. She looked grateful as she stepped under the warm shower. She felt her muscles relax a little, and glanced at Jason. He stood by the door, to ensure that she felt safe. She scrubbed herself as long as she could, but still felt dirty when she stepped out of the shower. Jason gave her a towel and she wrapped it around herself. She looked at Jason and saw that his back was to her.

''Jason?'' she said with a hoarse voice. Jason turned and saw her standing there. He saw the bruises around her neck and her wrists were raw and red from the ropes, and got tears in his eyes. He let her go in to the bedroom and he walked to the living room to give her some space to dress

She dressed and came walking to him, as he stood in the living room.

''Do you.. do you want some tea?'' he asked her, and she nodded. He put the kettle on and took a tea bag. Sam sat down carefully on a kitchen chair while Jason was working. Her body was aching, and she groaned as she sat down. Jason glanced at her again and then watched what he was doing. She saw he was struggling, and she was too. She became scared all over again when she thought about what had happened. He put the warm teacup down on the table, and sat opposite to her.

''Sam, do you want to go home? Because if you do, we will go, you know that right?'' She nodded to indicate that she wanted to go home, and took a sip of tea. When she had finished her tea she rose to pack her bag, and Jason followed her to do the same. They packed their bags in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5:**_

**A**fter Jason opened the door, he stepped aside to let Sam walk in first. The way home was quiet, a little strange for both, because they did not know what to say. When they sat in the plane, he came to her to sit beside her, but because she hadn't seen him, she was shocked when he sat down beside her. She knew that they were the only ones in the plane, but still, she was not completely relaxed. She stepped inside the penthouse, and the feeling of home rolled over her. She looked at Jason, who had been watching her as she looked around and took a deep breath when she saw the look in his eyes. He held her gaze, and after a while she looked at the ground. She saw that he felt guilty, and she walked slowly to him.

''Jason .. it's not your fault, ok? I should have been stronger..''

''It's not your fault, Sam. He is a big man, and he knows how to handle a small woman like you. Don't you dare to take the blame!'' It came out harder than he intended, and he saw her stiffen.

''I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to come out like that..'' She nodded, and he held out his arms. She walked into his arms and wrapped her arms around his waist and he his arms around her shoulders. She felt safe in his arms, and she wished she could remain like this forever. But they couldn't, and Jason let her go when she withdrew. She went upstairs with her bag, and he followed her with his bag. They unpacked them in a comfortable silence, because when Jason was with her, Sam felt safe.

''Sam, why don't you rest for a while, I will be here when you need me..'' Jason asked.

''I am tired…'' Sam replied. ''But I don't want you to go anywhere. Can't you just lay down with me?'' Jason nodded. Sam dressed in her jogging pants and a top, and Jason took off his pants, and together they went to bed. Jason pulled Sam into his arms, and he soon heard how her breathing became regular and she fell asleep. he stayed awake, he was not tired, and he wanted to keep an eye on Sam.

After an hour Sam woke up, and Jason looked at her as she sat up suddenly. She had had a nightmare of Manny, and she was breathless when she awoke. He had called her a few times, but she did not react, and he had pulled her closer to him. When she woke, she looked at Jason, who lay in bed looking at her.

''Sorry. I have called you a few times, but you did not respond, so I stayed with you in case you woke up like this,'' he told her. She nodded her head several times and took a deep breath. she blew when she wiped sweat from her forehead.

She sat on the edge of the bed, her head in her hands. Jason sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest, and let her tears flow freely. She had not expected it would be so difficult. But if she was honest, she had only to look at Emily, and she would have seen that it was difficult for everyone to come by such an event. Jason's arm went up and down on her back and she felt herself relaxing.

''Sorry.. It's just so hard now..'' Sam whispered. Jason said nothing, but continued to comfort her and hold her. After a while Sam stood up and walked to the bathroom. When she returned, she was wearing her bathrobe and she looked to Jason.

''Are you coming with me?'' she asked, and Jason nodded, got his jeans, and stepped in them. He followed Sam downstairs.

She stood with the phone in her hand, and asked if he wanted some food. He nodded, and she dialed a number. After a while she gave the order and hung up. Then she came to him on the couch, and pulled her feet under her body.

This will be an ordinary night, no serious discussions, ok? We will make it a nice evening..'' she said, to convince them both.

It was a pleasant evening. When food was brought, ate in a comfortable silence, and then cleared the leftovers. Jason caused the fire in the fireplace, and they sat together on the couch to look into the fire. They were luckily not disturbed, and they laid like this for several hours, talking and laughing. They almost had forgotten Hawaii. Jason had his arms around her waist, his hands on her belly.

At one moment she felt his mood turned. He turned her around and started to kiss her. She lay on top of him, with her legs between his, and returned his kiss. Jason carried her upstairs to their bedroom and laid her gently on the bed. He lay on top of her, but that was not a good idea.

Sam panicked, she began to cry.

''Get of off me!'' and Jason did what she said.

''I'm sorry, Sam, I'm so sorry..'' Jason whispered. Sam shook her head, still trying to regain her composure.

''No don't.. It's not your fault, Jason..'' Sam replied when she calmed down a little.

Her heart was like a raging rampage, and she laid her hand against her chest. Jason nodded and pulled her into his arms. She let him, but he felt the tension in her shoulders as he held her. He continued to hold her until the tension from her shoulders pulled away, and then he relaxed his arms also.

''Ok, so now you try to sleep, Sam.''

''Now we try to sleep. You have to rest to Jason,'' Sam replied.

''Yes. But I am not really tired yet, and you are exhausted.''

''Your right…''

''Ok, Sleep tight, I love you,'' he said, and she laid her head against his shoulder.

''I love you too,'' she whispered with a sleepy voice. Not long after she said that she fell asleep, but there were no nightmares this time.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6:**_

Sam woke up, and turned around to look at Jason when she saw he wasn't there. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. She changed her mind, and ran a bath. When the bathtub was full, she climbed in and felt her muscles relax. She sighed and laid her head on the edge of the bath.

After 30 minutes she got out, feeling totally relaxed and she dried herself, and then got dressed. When she walked down, Jason was sitting there, working.

The last two weeks had been difficult, but Jason had been there for her all the way. She had gone to the PCPD and reported the rape. They had asked her all kinds of questions and she had to relive that day, but it was going to be worth it when they arrested Manny. They didn't yet, but she was sure they would find him. She had been having more nightmares after the report, but got through it with Jason on her side.

''Hey,'' Jason said, smiling at her. ''Where were you right now?''

''O, I was just thinking,'' Sam replied, as Jason got up and gave her a hug. She hugged back and then walked over to the kitchen to get some coffee.

''I got a call yesterday, from Alexis,'' Sam told him when she got back, and sat down on the couch. He looked at her.

''What's up?''

''She wanted to meet me at the lake house, as soon as possible, she said..'' Jason nodded, and walked over to her to sit down next to her.

''Ok, are you worried something is wrong?'' Jason asked her. She shrugged.

''I don't know, Jason, she sounded really serious,'' she replied.

''So, you're going to go see her now?'' Jason asked her, and she nodded. Jason rubbed his head and nodded too.

''Ok, I don't think I will be home when you get home, I need to do some things for Sonny today,'' he told her.

''Ok,'' Sam replied, while getting up. ''I will see you tonight, ok?'' Jason nodded and kissed her.

''Be careful,'' she said. She grabbed her coat and walked away. Jason closed the door behind her.

Sam walked over to her car, and drove to the lake house. When she got there, Molly came up to her and hugged her.

''Hey, Sam, I've missed you!''

''Hey, Molly, I missed you too, where's mom?'' she asked her little sister.

''Mom is inside.'' Sam nodded and knocked before walking in. Sam saw Alexis and Kristina were talking, and didn't want to disturb so she sat down and waited for them to finish their conversation.

''Hey, Sam,'' Kristina greeted when she and Alexis were finished. ''I'm going to make some homework,'' she said, after giving Sam a kiss on her cheek.

''Sam, I need to tell you something,'' Alexis began, and Sam nodded and went over to her to sit next to her.

''I have to go in for another round of chemo.''

''O, wow, I thought you were done with that..''

''Yes, so did I, but apparently not,'' Alexis replied. ''So I wanted to ask you if you could be here for the girls when they need it.'' Sam nodded, wondering why Alexis would ask that, because Sam had always been there for her sister when they needed her.

''Of course I will,'' Sam replied. ''So when do you have to go?''

''Tomorrow, but I will call you when its necessary. I don't want you to worry, I will be fine, you will see.''

After they had talked a little while, Sam went home. She was worried about Alexis, and she had told her again she would be there if she needed anything. When she came home, Jason wasn't, as he had told her, and she waited for him.

Jason came home just before nightfall, and kissed Sam hello. She smiled up at him.

''I ordered some takeout, I wasn't sure what time you would be home..''

''Ah, nice,'' Jason said smiling, and sat down next to her. ''How was Alexis?''

''She.. she needs another round of chemo,'' Sam replied. ''And I am really worried, Jason.''

''I know, baby,'' Jason said softly as he pulled her into his arms. He ran his hand through her hair as he held her tightly. ''You will see, it's all going to be ok..'' Just after he said that, there was a knock at the door, and he rose to open it. It was the take out Sam had ordered, and he took it inside after giving the delivery guy a big tip.

''You ordered.. Chinese,'' he said, ''Again..''

''Yes, I happen to like it,'' Sam replied, and Jason smiled at her.

They ate while talking about their day, and cleaned up together when they had finished. After that, she sat down next to Jason, and he pulled her into his arms.

''I like this,'' Jason said, while resting his chin on her head. ''Just the two of us, no one to interrupt us..'' Sam nodded, and cuddled even closer to Jason.

''Me too, just you and me..'' Sam replied.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7:**_

The next morning Sam woke up screaming. She just had a nightmare.

''Whoa, calm down, I'm right here,'' Jason tried to calm her down. She looked at him, but didn't see him.

''Where were you?'' she whispered after a while. Jason looked confused.

''I was right here,'' he replied. Sam shook her head.

''No, I mean… where were you when Manny raped me? You said you would be right back..'' He didn't see that coming, and he was speechless for a while.

''I..''

''You..? Tell me, Jason!''

''I don't remember what happened.. exactly. The one moment I was talking to Sonny on the phone, the next I wake up somewhere completely different..'' he sounded guilty for not being there when Sam needed him the most. Now it was her turn to look confused.

''Are you saying.. that maybe someone did that to you? So you couldn't come to help me?''

''I think so.. I don't know,'' Jason replied, while nodding. There was an awkward silence, as they thought about this. Sam didn't know why she had asked him where he was, maybe it was because of the nightmare, maybe she just wanted to ask from the start, but didn't realize it. But she did ask him, and she found out why Jason didn't came to help her in Hawaii.

''I'm sorry, Jason..''

''No, you had every right. I should've told you sooner,'' he replied. He held out his arms for her to come in his embrace, and she did.

''Sam, I love you so much, I never imagined this would happen to you,'' Jason said with a thick voice.

''You don't..'' He interrupted her.

''No, Sam let me finish. I didn't take you there because of the situation here, I took you there for some time alone. Just the two of us, like yesterday. And I never thought that psycho would follow us there..''

''I know, you don't have to.. explain.. I love you too, we love each other, that's all that matters,'' Sam replied while tears poured down her face. She wiped them away, and took a step back. ''Listen.. I know you are sorry.. but it's not your fault this happened to me.. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that before.''

''It's ok, I understand.''

''I'm gonna take a shower,'' Sam said, and Jason nodded. She felt better after this conversation, and after she got out of the shower she got dressed. Jason had jumped up to take a shower when she got out of the bathroom, and she went downstairs to make something to eat. When she reached the kitchen, her cell rang, and she picked it out of her pocket.

''Hello?''

''Hey, Sam, I have a chemo day, so I was wondering if you could come over this afternoon, when I'm in the hospital..''

''Sure, what time do you need me to be there?''

''Around noon would be great, thanks.''

''Ok, I'll be there, bye!'' after Alexis said bye, she hung up her phone and laid it down on the counter. She was just making something to eat when Jason hugged her from behind, and she jumped.

''O, don't do that!''

''Shit.. I'm sorry, Sam,'' Jason said concerned. He didn't think about it when he did that. ''Who was that?'' he asked a minute later. Sam looked confused, and saw him looking at the phone.

''Alexis. She asked me to come by later.'' Jason nodded, and Sam took a bite of the sandwich she just made. ''Hm, she has a chemo day, so I will go by there. What are your plans for the day?''

''Now didn't think of that. You want me to come with you?''

''If you want. But you know Alexis isn't going to like it..'' Sam replied. Jason nodded.

''On second thought, I will just relax here. I took a day off..''

''that's good. You need to do that more often,'' Sam told him. He nodded. Sam drank her coffee and stood up from the chair.

''Ok, I will be going to the store to get some things to eat, and after that I will to straight to Alexis. Wouldn't want to be late..''

''Ok, see you,'' he said and he kissed her. She returned the kiss, and walked away.

When she arrived at the lake house it was before noon. She knocked on the door and saw Kristina walk up to the door to open it.

''Hey, Sam, how are you doing?'' She stepped aside to let Sam walk in, and closed the door behind her.

''Great, and you?''

''I'm fine,'' Kristina replied, just as Alexis walked in the room.

''Your early,'' Alexis said smiling. Sam nodded, and shrugged. ''Well, that's good, my appointment just shifted. I can come in when I'm ready. So I will be going now.''

''Ok, good luck mom,'' Kristina said and hugged Alexis.

''Ok. Take care, see you when you get back,'' Sam said. Alexis waved and walked out. A couple of minutes later they heard her car pull out of the driveway and drive away.

''So, what do you want to do?'' Kristina asked.

Three hours later, Sam got a call.

''Hello?'' Sam answered her phone.

''Miss McCall? This is General Hospital of Port Charles. A man named Jason Morgan just been brought here with some injuries, and we found your phone number in his wallet.''

''Do you know what happened?'' Sam asked in panic.

''No, we don't know what happened, but I would like you to come over to the hospital so we can discuss this further.'' He told her what floor they were on, and told her to come right away.

''Ok, I'll be right there!'' Sam said and hung up the phone.

''Kristina, I'm sorry, but I have to go.. Jason just been brought in at the hospital, and I need to go over there and be with him,'' she said to Kristina while grabbing her coat and running out of the house. ''If you want, you can come with me, I will call someone to pick up Molly from school. Come on!'' Sam almost screamed at Kristina when she just stood there. Kristina ran after Sam, and they both got into the car.

On the way over to the hospital they both were quiet, thinking about the same thing. When they arrived at the hospital, Sam almost ran up to the floor where Jason was, and she asked a nurse where Jason's room was. The nurse pointed in a direction and Sam walked over there as quick as she could, Kristina following her. The doctor was standing there, waiting, and when he saw Sam, he walked up to her.

''He has taking a pretty bad beating,'' he told Sam, ''But that's all we know so far. We will have to wait until he wakes up.'' Sam nodded. ''You should go in there alone, I know this is the daughter of Alexis Davis, so I will bring her to see her mother.'' Sam nodded again and the doctor walked off with Kristina on his heels.

Sam had been sitting in this room, holding Jason's hand, for what seemed like an eternity when he finally began to wake up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

''Jason?'' Sam whispered. He stirred, and not long after that he opened his eyes. He looked around, disoriented. ''Jason, I'm here, how are you feeling?''

''Where am I?''

''You're in the hospital,'' Sam replied. He looked at her, and she looked back and saw this blankness in his eyes.

''Do I know you?'' Her eyes widened, and she felt tears stinging. ''Answer me, who are you?'' Jason asked again.

''Jason,'' she began, and he waited for her to continue. ''I am Sam, I'm your girlfriend,'' she answered while tears found their way down her cheeks. ''I'm going to go get a doctor, just stay here ok?'' he nodded once and laid back on the bed while Sam walked out to find a doctor. When she had found one she told him Jason was awake and he came with her.

''Jason?'' the doctor began. Jason frowned, looking from the doctor, to Sam, and back.

''Yeah, I suppose that's me.'' He let the doctor examine him and when the doctor was ready, he asked: ''So, what now? I woke up, not knowing who I am, and who she is..''

''Yes. I can explain that to you. You took a serious beating, and this is probably because you took a blow to the head. This will go away in time, but you have to be patient. Take care of yourself and be patient. If you don't mind, I want to keep you overnight for observation, and then you can go home tomorrow.'' He looked over to Sam. ''Can I talk to you outside?'' Sam followed the doctor as he walked out of the room, and closed the door behind her.

''What you need to do,'' he said, ''is tell Jason about your life together. Tell him some things about you two, and maybe tell him about his friends. And you have to be very patient with him, just as he needs to be with himself, because if you push it, it won't help at all.'' Sam nodded, and thanked the doctor. She stood there and tried to pull herself together for a while before walking back in the room. She walked in just as Jason was getting out of bed.

''Jason, you have to stay put, ok..'' Sam said to him, and walked over to help him get back in bed.

''Tell me something..'' he said, and when she nodded he continued. ''Tell me something about.. me.''

''What do you want to know?'' he shrugged. ''Well… Ok, you are Jason Morgan. You live here, in Port Charles, and I.. We are living together,'' she told him.

''Ok. You said you were my girlfriend. Do you know what happened today?'' she shook her head.

''I was at my mother's house when I got a call from the hospital, they said you had been brought in and I had to come right away, and when I got here, they told me you took a beating..'' he nodded. Then he just looked at her for some time, before looking around the room.

''This is all so weird, but when I look at you, I feel comfortable.'' Sam nodded, wiping away a single tear.

''Listen.. You look tired, why don't you go home and rest, so I can sleep too?'' Jason said when he saw Sam was exhausted. She shook her head.

''I want to stay with you,'' she replied.

''I will be here in the morning, Sam, just go home and rest.'' He said, in a tone that made her nod.

''Ok, I will.. goodnight Jason,'' she said. She wanted to give him a kiss on his forehead, but he jerked back. He looked at her apologetically when he saw tears rolling down her cheeks.

''See you tomorrow,'' Jason said as Sam walked away.

Sam woke up the next morning feeling sick to her stomach. She got out of bed and quickly showered and got dressed. She was still nauseated when she arrived at the hospital. She walked up to Jason's room and stopped in front of it. She looked at her watch, and saw it was still early, and then she looked in the room. Jason was already awake, staring at the ceiling.

''Jason,'' she said softly not to startle him. He looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

''You look like you are going to throw up..'' he said after a while. She smiled weakly, and she sat down on a next to the bed.

''How are you feeling?'' she asked, instead of answering.

''Pretty good, considering.'' She nodded. She was worried about him, he seemed distant.

''So, I bet you can't wait to get out of here..'' she said uncertain.

''Yeah, sure..'' the conversation fell silent, both did not know what to say. Just as Sam opened her mouth to say something, Carly walked in. She looked at Sam, then looked at Jason and began talking.

''O god.. Jason, what happened?'' she asked. Jason looked at her confused, and Sam rose from her chair to explain to Carly.

''Carly, he has been beaten up, and he suffered from a blow to the head, that caused him to.. he has amnesia.'' Carly held her breath and looked at Jason again.

''What?''

''Jason, this is Carly, she is your best friend,'' Sam told Jason. He nodded and looked at her gratefully. Then he looked at Carly again.

''Jason, you don't remember anything?'' he shook his head, and she burst into tears. She came over and hugged him before grabbing Sam by her arm and dragging her out of the room.

''How did this happen?'' she asked.

''I don't know Carly. I was at Alexis's, and got a call, that Jason was brought in here. They told me what they think happened, and when he woke up he didn't know who I was..'' They talked some more and then Carly walked away. The doctor had walked in while Sam was away, and he had given Jason the release papers.

''Do you.. do you need a hand?'' Sam asked when he looked confused. He nodded, and they filled the release papers together. When they were done, Jason got up and grabbed his jacket. Together they walked out of the hospital and Sam drove him home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Over the last couple of days, Sam had told Jason some more about him. They had talked about them being together, about Carly, who barged in at least once a day.

''So, you are going to go to your mother's house now?'' Jason asked, when Sam was getting ready to go.

''Yep, I have to help her with the girls, she has a bad chemo day, so I will be away the whole afternoon.'' She looked at him and saw he was looking through some papers. She stood there for a while and then jumped to leave.

''Ok, see you tonight,'' she said. When she walked away, Jason grabbed her arm. She looked at his hand, and then in his eyes, and saw he wanted to say something.

''Bye,'' he just said.

When Sam knocked on the door of the lake house, there was no answer. She knocked again, but harder this time and Molly came up from behind her.

''Whoa, Molly, you can't sneak up on people like that,'' Sam said startled.

''Sorry. You just have to let yourself in. Mom isn't feeling so good, and Kristina is making her homework.'' Sam nodded and walked in, Molly following her, and she closed the door.

''Hey, Alexis, how..'' she had wanted to ask how she was feeling, but when she saw Alexis she knew she didn't feel so good. She walked over to her and sat next to her.

''Alexis? Why don't you go rest for a while. I'll watch the girls..'' Alexis shook her head, and looked at Sam.

''I want you to go away, just..'' she bent over and Sam watched her gag. ''Go Sam!'' Alexis said when Sam didn't go. Sam felt tears stinging in her eyes as she walked away. She was only there to help, but Alexis didn't want it.

''Ok.. just, call me when you need anything,'' she whispered, before walking away.

She went home, and when she walked in the penthouse, Jason was sitting there, watching the TV screen. There was nothing on there, but he didn't look at her when she came in.

''Jason,'' Sam said full of concern.

''Sam.. what happened?'' he asked, no emotion in his voice.

''Nothing.. Jason what's wrong? Did you remember something?''

''Yes. I remember Manny.'' Sam was shocked when he said that name. The first thing he remembered was Manny Ruiz?

''Manny? What do you remember about him?'' she asked with shaky voice.

''No wait.. I remember him.. but it's because of this disk.'' He lifted his arm to show her the disk. She looked at it in confusion.

''What is on it?'' she whispered, afraid of what the answer might be.

''Manny is on it.'' He looked at her. ''He is talking about you. On this..'' he lifted his arm again. ''He tells me you were great, and he cannot wait to.. do it again.'' Sam's face went paler by the second, and he felt guilty for throwing this at her.

''You know.. I thought you told me you were my girlfriend for over 3 years now.. and I get this?'' Sam shook her head.

''Jason, I can explain,'' she said, her voice just over a whisper. Jason nodded, but with disbelief on his face.

''Yeah, they always say that.'' He rose from the couch and started pacing. ''I don't know you, only what you told me, and honestly..'' he said and stopped in his tracks. ''I don't believe a word that's on this disk. But you look guilty as hell, so I don't know what to believe.''

''Guilty? Jason I didn't—''

''Yeah, yeah.. Ok. You know what we'll do? We are going to figure this out. But not like this. I need some time and space away from everyone. I will be gone, for a couple of days,'' he said, and Sam wanted to say something but he stopped her. ''And don't try and stop me, I don't need this,'' he was becoming angry and she just looked at him.

''Ok, but Jason.. this isn't what it looks like, ok?'' he shrugged, and went upstairs to pack his bag.

''Ok.. I will go now,'' he said when he came down. Sam looked at him with tears in her eyes.

''Jason, please, just let me explain!'' he shook his head, he didn't look her in the eye.

''No, Sam.. I need some time before I listen to you. I just don't know what to believe anymore. Everything is so weird all of a sudden..'' Sam nodded, she knew she had to let him go. When he was gone, she sank down on the couch and cried.

''Sam?'' she heard from afar. She tried to open her eyes, but she was just too tired. She moaned, and she felt a hand on her shoulder, shaking her.

''What..'' Sam said hoarsely. ''What is going on?'' she said, when she opened her eyes and saw Carly standing over her.

''You.. you were a sleep so deep I was afraid you weren't going to wake up,'' she heard Jason say.

''Jason? I thought you said you were going to leave for a couple of days..'' Sam said, confused. She sat up and saw Jason standing there.

''Yeah, but I changed my mind. I'm staying at Kelly's for a while so I can figure out what to do. I came over here to tell you when Carly said you didn't wake up when she got in.'' Sam looked at Carly, who was staring at her, and she shook her head to make her head clear.

''Ok, what are you doing here Carly?'' she asked.

''I wanted to speak with Jason, and when no one answered the door I came in and saw you lying here. I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't. Are you feeling ok?'' she asked when Sam pressed her hands against her stomach. Sam shook her head at first, but then she nodded.

''Yeah, I'm fine.''

''Ok, then you need to tell me what's going on,'' Jason said. ''You said you wanted to explain.. about what happened with Manny.'' Sam looked at him, then at Carly and then at the ground.

''Not now, please…'' she said, and his gaze became impatient. ''Jason, please, I just.. I can't right now.'' Jason turned around and said: ''Ok, then I will go to Kelly's. You know where to find me when you are ready.'' And then he left, Carly following him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Sam opened the door to Carly, who was knocking constantly. Yesterday when they had left, she had just been sitting there, gazing at the door. She had fallen asleep at the couch and woke up the next morning there.

''Carly, can I help you with something?'' Sam asked. Carly nodded.

''You can explain what that was all about, with Jason.'' Sam shrugged. ''Well? Aren't you going to tell me? Why is Jason so angry?''

''It's none of your business. It's between me and Jason.'' Carly became angry and wanted to say something when Sam stopped her.

''I need to go to Jason, and when I explained it to him, I don't care if you run to him and ask him, but I am not going to tell you anything.'' Sam left, leaving Carly standing there.

She searched for Jason, but he wasn't at Kelly's, so she called him. He didn't pick up the phone. She called Sonny, asked if he had seen Jason but he said he hadn't seen him. He asked her to come over to his place. When she got there Sonny was waiting for her in his office.

''Hey, come in,'' he said. ''I need to tell you something, now Jason isn't there to tell it.'' She sat down when he gestured, and looked at Sonny when he talked.

''Listen.. I know about what Manny did to you, and I'm sorry.'' Sam widened her eyes, she didn't know Sonny knew. ''Yeah, I know. Jason told me before all this happened. But listen. This man is sick. He is from the Miami mob, and their family moved here to try and take over from me. You know?'' Sam nodded confused. ''Now.. Jason shot his brother, and Manny is seeking revenge on Jason and me, and I heard Manny recently moved here, so, I wanted to put guards on you so you wouldn't have to be afraid.''

''Ok, I don't care, as long as he doesn't get to me again. Thanks Sonny.''

''Ok.. I'll have them on you on the next hour. But before you go,'' he said when she was about to rise from the chair, ''I want you to focus on Jason, ok?''

''Yes, I was just looking for him when I called you. I need to see him to tell him this about Manny, because he got a disk from Manny, and he thinks.. I slept with Manny.. On my own free will..'' Sam said with a shake voice. Sonny nodded and Sam left.

That day Sam didn't find Jason, but she knew he was still in town.

For the next five weeks she kept looking for him, but every time she asked someone about him, they said he had just left. It was like he was avoiding her. She had given up after a month, hoping he would come to her when he was ready for it.

Sam woke up sick to her stomach, and she moaned. This wasn't the first time, more like every morning for the last couple of weeks. She had decided last night she would go to the store to buy a pregnancy test. She knew she wouldn't be able to carry the baby to term if she was pregnant, but she had to know. She couldn't go on like this, waking up every morning without knowing what was wrong with her. She got up from the bed after stretching herself and took a shower. When she got out of the shower she got dressed and walked downstairs. She didn't feel like eating, so she made herself a cup of tea for her upset stomach.

She got up after she had finished her tea and walked out of the penthouse, grabbing her coat on the way. She put on her coat while waiting on the elevator, and decided to walk to the store, because it was a beautiful day.

After she had bought the test, she had it in a brown paper bag, and decided to go to the docks to bring up courage. When she arrived at the docks, she stood there, watching over the water. She missed being on the ocean, with nothing but water around her. That's why she loved Port Charles. There was so much water.

''Sam,'' she heard a soft voice. She turned around. It was Jason.

''Where have you been?'' Sam asked, trying not to show she had been concerned about him.

''I'm so sorry Sam,'' Jason replied, ''I was in town but I couldn't see you.'' There was a silence. ''There is something I need to tell you,'' he then said.

''Tell me,'' she replied. He came closer, and wanted to tell her, when Carly showed up.

''Jason! I have been looking for you.''

''What's up?'' Jason asked.

''I just wanted to know you were ok..''

''I am. But I'm trying to have a conversation here, so could you leave us alone for a minute? I will be with you then..'' Carly looked at him and then at Sam

''What's that you got there?'' she asked Sam, while pointing at the paper bag she was carrying.

''It's… Nothing,'' Sam replied, and she looked at Jason. She wanted to be sure before she told him. Carly shrugged, and walked away without saying anything else.

''Ok, Sam, A week and a half ago, I started remembering things you said when we were in Hawaii. After that, the memories of my life kept on coming, and I remember everything now.'' Sam looked confused, then she looked happy.

''O, that's great Jason!'' but then she thought of something. ''Why didn't you come to me?''

''I just thought you didn't want to see me after I avoided you for almost a month. I thought I'd give you some time.''

''Wow.. that doesn't make sense to me. But that happened. Can't turn back now, can we?'' she said. She was pissed at him, for not coming to her when he remembered.

''So, you want to stay at Kelly's right?'' she said, frowning.

''Your pissed,'' Jason noticed. She raised one eyebrow, and he nodded. ''Ok I will stay at Kelly's for a while. I have to go out of town for a while, that's why I came and look for you.''

''What? You just told me you got your memory back, and then you tell me you have to leave?'' She was raging. ''Ok, well, I will see you when you get back in town, right?''

''Yeah, I will come straight home,'' Jason replied, now feeling guilty for not telling Sam. Sam had walked away when he had finished the sentence without saying goodbye, and he didn't blame her at all. He wanted to know what she was hiding in that bag.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

When Sam got home, she went straight to the bedroom. She wanted to change and make a cup of tea before she would do the test. She was going to do a pregnancy test, even though the doctors had said she would have a hard time to conceive, and she wouldn't be able to carry the baby to term when she did conceive. But she had to know, she had all the symptoms.

When she walked downstairs there was a knock at the door, and she opened it to see Sonny standing there.

''Did Jason find you?'' he asked without even saying hi.

''Yes, he did.''

''Ok, well. I'm sorry he had to go away now, but this had to be done. We found Manny.''

''You did? Where?''

''Somewhere near Port Charles. I sent Jason there, so he could handle it.'' Sam nodded, and sat down on the couch.

''Are you going to be ok? I still have those men on you, so you don't have to worry.'' His phone rang and he picked up. He talked softly to someone on the other line and then he hung up.

''I have to go now. Business. See you around.'' And he walked out. Sam sat there, with her head in her hands. Jason was going after Manny.

She had made a cup of tea, and when she had finished it, she went upstairs to take the test, she didn't want to wait anymore. She read the instructions, even though she knew what she had to do.

She had waited for five minutes, and when she looked at the stick, her eyes widened. It was positive. She was pregnant.

At first she wanted to call Jason to tell, but she decided she wouldn't, she would wait until he got home. She had to make an appointment with dr. Lee.

So she called the hospital.

''Hello, I want to make an appointment with dr. Lee,'' she said nervously.

''Ok, I will see when she is available.'' There was a silence. ''Dr. Lee isn't available until next week. Can we make it after that? What do you say Friday the 15th?''

''Sure, Friday is ok. Thank you,'' Sam replied, and hung up. Ok, Friday January 15 wasn't soon enough for her, but she had to deal with it.

That night she fell asleep on the couch, but woke up when there was a knock on the door. She stumbled to the door sleepily, and opened it.

''So, what happened between Jason and you? He didn't come to see me,'' Carly said while barging in.

''He told me he remembered.'' Sam said, and Carly gazed at her. ''He is out of town on a job for Sonny.''

''Ok, and he didn't come to tell me he got his memory back. God, I don't understand him.''

''Sorry, Carly.'' She said.

''Well, yeah, you better be.. he didn't have time to come to me, because he felt obligated to go to you first.'' Sam wanted to cry when Carly said that, and she felt tears sting in her eyes, but she pushed them back.

''God, what is wrong with you? You have been acting like a little baby since.. Jason and you came back from Hawaii,'' Carly said, when she saw Sam was about to cry. ''Jason told me you had to deal with something when I asked him about it, but he didn't say what. So what is it?''

''Carly, stop. Its none of your business.'' She wiped away a tear that had found a way out.

''Well, I will find out. Eventually.'' Sam looked at Carly, who had a determined look in her eyes.

''Ok. Now, you can leave now, so I can go to bed.'' Carly threw her hands up in the air and walked away, slamming the door behind her. Sam winched, and walked upstairs to go to bed. She fell asleep the instant her head hit the pillow.

She had been waiting for Jason to come home for three days. She had been cleaning the house, and Carly had been coming over, to ask her where Jason was for about a hundred times. She was just getting ready to take a shower when she heard the door open and close.

''Sam,'' she heard Jason call out.

''I'm upstairs.'' She called back, and she heard Jason run up the stairs. She came out of the bathroom when Jason walked in the bedroom. He came over to hug her, but she backed out.

''Sam, what's wrong?'' he asked confused. She shook her head.

''Nothing, I just don't feel like hugging you right now. I still don't like the way you handled things. Carly was here,'' she told him. ''She's been looking for you, so maybe you should go to her.''

''Sam, I'm sorry. You know I am. Why are you acting like this?''

''O, I don't know. Maybe because you told me you got your memory back, but not right away. Maybe because you didn't stay here when you did tell me.''

''I know, but I really thought you needed some space after I avoided you for that month. And I had to go look for Manny, you know I want to kill that man for what he did to you.''

''Yeah, but you couldn't wait and explain? I had to hear from Sonny. And after you treated me like you did, I just..'' she stopped, wiping away the tears that ran down her face. ''Just.. I felt horrible, the day after you left me here. When you were angry because of the disk you got. And then, when I go looking for you to explain, you are nowhere to be found.''

''I'm sorry, Sam. I.. I really was angry at you, but now I remember..'' Sam raised a hand to stop him.

''Just.. go. I need some time alone right now.'' She rubbed her head, and ran a hand through her hair. Jason stood there watching her, and then turned around.

''I love you Sam. And I am truly sorry for what I put you through,'' he said, and he left. Sam sat down on the bed, and screamed. She was so angry at him, but at the same time she wanted to hold him, kiss him. She had missed him. She got up, she still needed to take that shower.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Sam had woken up the next morning in Jason's arms. She got out of bed and went downstairs. She took a cracker for the nausea, and made some tea. Jason came out half an hour later, and he sat down next to her on the couch.

''Sam, are you ok?'' he asked concerned when he saw she was pale. She nodded.

''Yes, I'm fine.'' Jason was silent for a moment.

''Listen, Sam. I was angry, because I didn't know what to believe when I saw that disk. Somewhere I knew you wouldn't lie to me, or cheat, but Manny.. I didn't know who he was, and I believed him when he said you had slept together.'' He saw Sam was listening. ''When I watched it again, I started remembering something you said. You had told me, right after it happened, he raped you. And I saw you standing there, and I felt guilty for leaving like that. I thought you didn't want to see me after all the things I did and said, so I stayed away.''

''Thanks,'' Sam whispered. ''For explaining. I'm sorry about yesterday, I was just..'' she stopped, and shrugged. She wiped away the tears, and he took her in his arms and hugged her. They sat there for a while.

''Sam.. Are you sure your ok?'' he asked after a while. ''I don't.. I have this feeling you aren't telling me something..''

''Well, that's for you not telling me..'' he looked confused. ''Just kidding. There is nothing, Jason.'' But he didn't believe it, she could see.

''Ok, well, tell me if there is something you need, ok?'' Sam nodded. She didn't want Jason to know she was pregnant before she had been to dr. Lee, so she kept quiet about it. She got up, saying she was going to take a shower, and Jason went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

When she got downstairs, Jason came out of the kitchen.

''I made eggs, you want some?'' he asked. She shook her head, he stomach was still upset.

''No, I'm not hungry.'' Jason shrugged, but he looked concerned. He came and sit next to her to eat his breakfast.

''So, I just got a phone call from Sonny asking me to come over and tell him about my trip. I have to go,'' Jason said.

''How was your trip? Did you get Manny?''

''No, I didn't, we lost him. But I need to go over to Sonny to figure out what to do next.''

''Ok, so the guard.. that are following me around, they have to stay?''

''Yes, for a little while, until we get Manny.''

He finished his breakfast and got up to get dressed. Sam jumped when her phone rang, and she picked it up.

''Sam, Alexis here. Do you have something to do today?''

''Hey. No, I don't, why?''

''Just wondering if you could come over and talk to Kristina. She has been upstairs in her bedroom for the last two days, and she doesn't want to talk to me.''

''Ok, I will be there as soon as I can.'' And they hung up. When Jason got downstairs, Sam told him she had to go over to Alexis's, and he gave her a hug and a kiss when she left.

When she got to the lake house, Alexis was waiting outside for her.

''She is still in her room. You think you could talk to her?'' Alexis asked.

''Yeah, I can try,'' Sam replied and walked upstairs. She knocked on Kristina's door and got no answer, so she walked in the room.

''Get.. Oh, Sam..''

''Kristina, what's going on here?'' Sam asked, concerned.

''Nothing.. It's just..'' she paused for a while. ''Mom is pushing me so hard to work hard on school, I just don't want to disappoint her. But she is too pushy..''

''Listen, mom wants what's best for you. You just have to tell her she has to stop pushing you,'' Sam replied, and hugged Kristina.

''Yeah, I try, but I don't want to get in a fight about this, and mom.. she has a lot of stuff on her plate right now, and I don't want her to worry about me..''

''Ok, listen, you want me to talk to mom about this?'' Kristina shook her head.

''No, but I would like it if you stayed while I talk to mom..'' Sam nodded, and cleared her throat. They walked downstairs and Sam stepped aside. She could jump in when it was necessary.

There was this big argument about being too pushy, and Alexis and Kristina eventually stopped talking. Then they said their sorry's, and everything was fine. Sam didn't even have to jump in.

Sam went home after that, and Jason had left a note he would be home as soon as he could. Just as she put the note back, Jason got home.

''Hey,'' he said, hugging her.

''Hey, how was your day?'' Sam asked.

''It was ok. Sonny and I have come up with an idea, but it still needs some work.'' He looked at her. ''And how was Alexis?''

''Well, it went ok. Kristina thought Alexis was too pushy, and she told her, and I stayed there until they worked it out. And they did, Alexis promised to stop pushing Kristina, and it was all ok,'' Sam replied. She leaned against his chest.

''I'm exhausted, Jason,'' she said, her voice close to a whisper. She kissed him, and after a while he deepened the kiss.

He caressed her hair, and they walked upstairs. She laid down on the bed, and Jason laid down next to her. He began kissing her again, and she moaned.

''I've missed you, I've missed this,'' Jason said. He stroked her arms, and turned so that she lay on top of him.

''I need you, Jason,'' she whispered, and after she said that, it didn't take long to take their clothes of. He was very careful not to scare her, because he knew it would be hard for her. He caressed her, and kissed her again.

''I love you so much, Jason….Oh, Jason!'' she screamed when he kissed her in her neck, and he touched her everywhere. He pushed her softly so she sat in his lap, and she lifted her hips.

''Careful, don't push yourself Sam, you can still..'' she laid a finger on his lips, and he stopped talking. She sank down on him and they both moaned as Jason slid into her. For a while, they didn't move at all, they were just enjoyed the feeling. Then Jason put his hands on her hips, and they started moving.

Jason pulled her down to kiss her passionately while they moved, and caught her moan in his mouth.

They both reached their climax at the same time, and they screamed.

Not soon after, Sam fell asleep on top of Jason, and Jason absently stroked her back while she slept. He fell asleep just a couple of minutes after Sam.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

''I have some good news, Sam,'' Sam jumped at the voice of doctor Lee. She had made an appointment to see her the day before and she could come the next day. She was sitting on the examination table and turned to look at doctor Lee.

''The scaring of your uterus is almost completely healed, even though the last time I saw you, I thought it was already healed.'' Sam's hart rate went up.

''Does this mean I can carry this baby to term?'' she asked nervously.

''Well, we need to keep a close eye on it, but I'm sure you can carry it to term,'' doctor Lee replied with a smile.

''How far along am I?'' Sam needed to know.

''It's looks like your about.. ten weeks along now,'' doctor Lee replied.

''Thanks,'' Sam said with a smile. She was so happy now she knew everything would be fine.

''Ok, so I'll prescribe you some prenatal vitamins, and you need to make an appointment in two weeks.'' Sam nodded and said goodbye. She walked up to the nurses' station and waited for a nurse.

''Hey, Sam, can I help you with something?'' Elizabeth asked when she walked over to the nurses' station.

''Yes, I need to make an appointment with doctor Lee.'' She made the appointment and went back home.

Over at Sonny's, Jason and Sonny where talking.

''No, Sonny, that's not it. I remember seeing her stand there, she was so scared. And I hated it.. I wasn't there to help her,'' Jason said, with a lump in his throat. ''When she told me what he had done, I just.. wanted to scream, you know?''

''Yeah. I can understand, but Jason, this wasn't your fault. We didn't know Manny was going to follow you two there.''

''No, but I took her there, and I left her alone. I should have know Manny was going to follow us, the guy is a freaking psychopath. I should have known!'' he was screaming the last part, and Sonny looked up in surprise.

''Jason, come on. You couldn't have, and you know that,'' Jason nodded, even though he didn't like it. ''Now, Manny is crazy, and you know that, even if you where there, he would have tried it.''

''Yeah, but I wasn't, and he did! I just don't.. I feel so guilty all the time. He got to her, and after that, I lost my memory, and didn't believe her! I thought she had been cheating on me with this guy. What kind of an idiot am I?''

''Jase..''

''No, you know, when I saw her standing there, naked, with only a blanket, because he had ripped her clothes off.. god.. I just can't explain how I felt. And later, when we were home, I let her relive the whole thing again, by wanting to make love to her. Do you know how that feels, Sonny? No, you don't know,'' Jason said, pacing around the office.

''Listen to me, Jase. This is not your fault, you have got to see that. You need to be there for her now, when it matters. You can't change what has happened, and you need to talk to Sam about your feelings, maybe she could help you understand. This is not your fault!''

Jason's phone rang and he opened it without looking at the caller ID.

''Morgan,'' he answered the phone with.

''Jason, it's Sam. We need to talk,'' Sam said.

''Are you ok?'' Jason asked concerned.

''Yes, yes, I'm fine, we just.. we need to talk,'' she replied.

''Ok, I will be right there,'' and he hung up the phone. ''I have to go. Sam needs me.'' And he walked away. Sonny didn't say anything, he got that Jason needed to go as soon as he could.

When Sam was waiting for Jason, she had made some tea and sat on the couch. Jason came in and she jumped up, only to fall back. All of a sudden she was light headed, and Jason ran over in concern.

''Hey, take it easy,'' he said, and he put his arm around her shoulder. ''What's the matter?''

''Jason, I'm sorry, I just got a little light headed. I need to tell you something,'' she said. Jason nodded. Sam took a deep breath.

''I'm pregnant,'' she said. When Jason didn't say anything, she looked at his face, and saw he was struggling with being happy, and being concerned. She knew the feeling. She was scared to death for this baby. She was scared she would miscarry, even though dr. Lee had said she could carry to term.

''Sam, I.. that's great!'' he replied, and he tightened his arms around her. ''But.. wait.. the doctors said you could get pregnant.. and even if you did get pregnant you couldn't carry it to term, right?'' Sam nodded.

''Yes, they did say that, and before the whole hostage crisis, they told me the scarring was already healed. But I went to dr. Lee today..''

''You went to see dr. Lee?'' Jason asked confused.

''Yes, I wanted to tell you when I was sure this would be ok.. when I was sure I wasn't dreaming or something. But when I went to dr. Lee today, she told me the scarring was healed now, and it's possible for me to carry the baby to term,'' Sam explained.

''Wow, so we are going to have a baby!'' Jason said. Sam nodded.

''But there is one thing..'' she said softly. ''What if.. what if this baby isn't yours. What if its Manny's?'' she was so scared, not knowing who this baby's father was, and she prayed it was Jason's, but what if it was Manny's?

''You could do a paternity test,'' Jason replied, and he knew Sam was scared for this.

''Yes.. But that's not what I am scared of. Listen… This baby could be Manny's, and..''

''Don't worry about it. If this baby is Manny's we will figure something out, ok?'' Sam nodded, wiping away the tears that rolled down on her cheeks.

''I love you Jason,'' she said.

''I love you too, Sam,'' he replied, and he kissed her.

Even though he tried to comfort Sam, Jason was scared for the same things. He didn't know what he would do if this baby was Manny's, but one thing he was sure of.

He would be there for Sam, all the way.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Sam and Jason were sitting on the couch when there was a knock at the door. Jason rose to open it and Sam leaned forward to see who it was.

''Jason, I need to talk to Sam, is—'' Carly stopped when she saw Sam sitting on the couch, and walked over to her. ''Can you leave us alone for a minute Jason?'' Jason nodded and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

''You have been hiding something, Sam, and I want to know, right now.''

''Come on, Carly. You don't get to barge in and demand me to tell you what I have been hiding..'' Sam said with a raised eyebrow.

''Tell me!'' Carly yelled.

''No. You have no right! Get the hell out of here!'' Sam yelled back. Carly grabbed her wrist.

''You are going to tell me right now!'' she pulled Sam up, and Sam tried to get her wrist out of Carly's hand, but she couldn't.

''Get off of me,'' she said. ''I warn you..'' Carly didn't, and Sam pushed her. Now, she had to let go, and she stumbled back. She gazed at Sam, and Sam backed out.

''You are such a bitch, you know that? You don't have the right to demand me to tell you anything, and here you are, doing just that. You know what Carly, I've had enough of you. Get out. Get out!'' Carly looked at her one more time and then left.

When Jason came back in, he saw Sam sitting with her head in her hands.

''Sam.. What happened?'' he asked her. He sat down next to her.

''Carly happened. She demanded to know what was going on, she wanted to know what I was hiding. I tell you, Jason, I hate that woman. I know she is your best friend and all, but I can't stand her.'' She rubbed her wrist, and Jason saw.

''Did she hurt you?'' Sam shook her head.

''No she didn't, why?'' he pointed at her wrist, and she looked at it, seeing she was rubbing it. ''Oh.. Just a reaction I think.'' Jason wrapped his arms around her, and she leaned into him.

''Listen.. Sam.. we need to talk,'' Jason said. He was nervous, but telling her how he felt was best.

''About what?'' she looked at him, saw he was nervous. ''What is it Jason?''

''I.. I don't want you to get upset. I just need to tell you something.''

''Ok, tell me,'' Sam replied. Jason nodded.

''I have been talking with Sonny about the whole situation with Manny. And I told him about the.. rape..'' he saw Sam flinch. ''I'm sorry. I just feel so guilty, I wasn't there to help you, to save you. I hate to think what happened. It was all my fault and I'm sorry,'' he finished.

''Jason.. this whole thing with Manny raping me isn't your fault. He followed us to Hawaii, you couldn't have known that. And you certainly couldn't have known he was going to do something like this. Please, don't blame yourself for what happened.'' She wiped away the tears that rolled down her cheeks and kissed Jason. ''Listen.. this whole thing with Manny is something I want to forget. The police is on it, and they will find him. You need to stop blaming yourself for what happened to me. It is all on Manny. Ok?'' Jason nodded, and he hugged her tight. After that, he held her in his arms.

''Thank you Sam,'' he said. ''For saying that.'' They sat there for a while, and then Sam sat up.

''You want me to order some take out?'' Jason nodded, and Sam called for Chinese.

''I'm going to take a shower, ok?'' Jason nodded again, giving her a kiss before she went upstairs.

When Sam came back down, the food was already there, and Jason had set it out. Sam sat down on the floor in front of the couch, and Jason came to sit next to her.

''Well, this is nice,'' she said. ''Here, you take the beer, I will.. drink some water.'' She gave him the beer and stood up to get some water. She came back with a bottle of water and sat down again.

''You certainly were hungry,'' Jason said with a smile when they had finished their meal.

''Yeah.. I just don't know, maybe because I didn't eat enough today,'' she replied. He smiled. They cleaned the table, putting the leftovers in the fridge. Jason made a fire in the fireplace and they sat down on the couch, enjoying a nice evening with just the two of them.

''You know, lately we haven't have enough time for each other. We really need to change that.''

''Yes, we do, and I intent on doing everything I can for us to spend more time together like this,'' Jason replied. After a little while Sam fell asleep in Jason's arms and he carried her up to the bedroom. She was already ready for bed, so he took his pants and his shirt of and joined her, and soon he fell asleep too.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

It was early morning when Sam woke up. She was nervous about the appointment with dr. Lee today, and she got out of bed, careful not to wake Jason. She went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She let the hot water make her relax a little, and when she got out, she wrapped a towel around herself and got to the bedroom. She looked over to Jason and saw he was looking at her. She smiled.

''Good morning,'' she said to him, and went over to him to give him a kiss. He pulled her on top of him, and she laughed.

''Come on, Jason, we need to get ready,'' she said.

''Ok, ok, I will go take a shower,'' he replied, and gave her another kiss before getting out of bed.

''Yes, and I will make some coffee… For you!'' she said when he pointed his finger at her.

''Good, you drink some tea or something,'' he said, and went in the bathroom.

Sam got dressed and walked downstairs to make coffee for Jason and tea for herself. She sat down at the kitchen table to wait for the tea and coffee, and when it was ready she poured a cup for Jason and one for herself. She took them to the living room just as Jason was coming down the stairs.

''Are you ready, Sam? Nervous?'' Jason asked.

''Yeah, I'm nervous but I'm ready,'' Sam replied.

After they finished their hot drinks, they got over to the hospital.

It was busy, crowded in the hospital when Jason and Sam sat down in the waiting area.

''This is really weird,'' Sam said while watching the crowds.

''What?'' Jason asked, but Sam didn't get a chance to reply, because dr. Lee got over to them and asked them to come in her office.

''Ok, so how have you been doing Sam?'' she asked when they sat down.

''I've been doing great, thank you,'' she smiled at dr. Lee, and then looked over to Jason. Jason was looking at her with a big grin on his face.

''So, we are going to do an echo, so you can lie down there,'' she pointed at the examination table, ''And unbutton your jeans a little and move up your shirt.'' Sam did as she was told and she held her hand out for Jason. Jason grabbed it, and she squeezed it when the cold gel hit her stomach. The first thing they heard was the heartbeat. Sam smiled at Jason, and a little later dr. Lee had found the baby. It was still so small, with only 12 weeks, but the heartbeat was steady, and Sam relaxed.

''Dr. Lee. I want to ask a question,'' Sam said.

''Ask away, Sam,'' dr. Lee replied.

''When is it safe to do a paternity test?'' Dr. Lee looked surprised, but didn't say anything about that.

''Well, we can do one this week, if you want,'' she told her.

''Yes, I want that. I really.. I need to know who the father of my baby is,'' Sam said unnecessary. Dr. Lee nodded, and pointed at the screen.

''You want me to take a picture?'' she asked. Sam nodded, and Jason did too.

When they were done, they walked out, Jason steering Sam because she couldn't get her eyes of the picture.

They had been taking a lot of time together the last two weeks. They had been eating dinner together, and spent the nights in each other's arms, and Jason had been taking some time off of work so he could be with Sam. They had been talking about the baby, their feelings about who the father would be, and they had decided to ask dr. Lee for a paternity test today.

''So, the day after tomorrow we will know who the father is,'' Sam said softly when they had gotten home. Jason nodded and took her in his arms, holding her close.

''I know. It's going to be ok Sam.'' Sam nodded, even though she didn't really believe it.

''Ok, I have to go get dinner for tonight,'' Sam said after a while. She backed out of his embrace and started walking towards the door.

''Wait. You know what, let me do that, while you get some rest, you look exhausted,'' Jason replied and he gently pushed her away from the door.

''What? What is this?'' she asked surprised.

''Just go get some rest, I will be home soon,'' he replied, and he went away.

Sam laid down on the couch, not wanting to go upstairs. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillows.

Jason opened the door, and when he saw Sam sleeping on the couch he closed it softly and put the bags on the desk.

''Jason,'' Sam said with a sleepy voice.

''Yeah, I'm here,'' Jason replied. She sat up and rubbed her face.

''What did you get? We only needed something for tonight,'' she said when she saw the two bags.

''It's.. it's a surprise. Why don't you go upstairs, and I will be ready in fifteen minutes.'' Sam did what was asked, and she took a shower and changed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

When Sam came back down, she saw candles everywhere. She smiled.

''Jason,'' she said, walking over at him.

''I know.. too much?''

''No, it's perfect, I love it,'' she replied, and hugged him. ''You are so sweet.''

''Uh.. thanks, I think,'' he said, and wrapped his arms around her. ''Ok, now sit down, and eat.'' She saw the cartons on the table, and she laughed.

''You picked up Chinese, just to make me happy?''

''Yes, just to make you happy,'' he said, giving her a kiss. They began eating and after they were finished, they cleaned up together.

''I love you, Sam,'' Jason whispered, and Sam smiled up at him.

''I love you too, Jason,'' she replied. He kissed her gently, but not long after he deepened the kiss, and Sam answered passionate. After a while he broke the kiss and carried her up the stairs. He laid her on the bed, and laid down next to her. He kissed her again, and they were naked in a matter of seconds. He rolled on top of her, remembered and wanted to roll back, but she stopped him.

''It's ok, Jason,'' she whispered. He made sure he didn't let his whole weight on her and began kissing her again, gently.

They made sweet passionate love all through the night, and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next day went by smooth.

She woke up, the morning of the paternity test, and she was nervous. She couldn't stay in bed, so she got out and took a shower. When she got out of the shower, Jason was standing there, waiting for her to get out.

''Hey, good morning,'' Sam said. She wrapped a towel around her and gave him a kiss.

''Good morning. You are nervous, I get that, but you need to eat something before we go, so take your time to eat ok?'' she nodded. He got in the shower and she got dressed. When he got out the shower he dressed and make them some breakfast.

''Jason, what if it is Manny's? what will you do?'' she asked him. He looked at her, thinking.

''I don't know, but I will be there for you, ok?'' she nodded when he said that, it was the best answer he could give, even though she didn't like it. She understood he didn't know if this baby was Manny's, she didn't know what she would do either.

''Ok, so.. we have to be there in an hour,'' Sam said, looking at Jason eat.

''First eat, Sam,'' Jason replied. She nodded and took a bite. When she tasted it, she ate her whole plate.

''This is good, where did you learn to make this?'' he shrugged.

''Ok, so you don't want to tell. Well, it's good..'' she repeated later. ''I'm sorry, I just want this over with..''

''I know, me too. Ok you ready?'' he asked, and when she nodded he said: ''Let's go then.''

When they arrived at the hospital, they were early. They sat down in the waiting area and waited for dr. Lee to come get them.

After 15 minutes of waiting, a nurse came up and took them to an examination room.

''The doctor will be with you in a minute, you can change there,'' she said to Sam, ''and wait just a couple of minutes, her previous appointment was late.'' She walked away, and Sam got behind the curtain to change.

''Ok, are you ready, Sam,'' dr. Lee asked when she got in. Sam nodded, and dr. Lee pointed Jason to the door.

''You will have to wait outside.'' Jason nodded and walked out.

They had to wait for the result. They had waited for an hour now, and Sam had changed back in her clothes and Jason came to her, to wait with her.

''Ok, here it is,'' dr. Lee came in with the results in her hands.

''Thanks,'' Sam replied when she got the paper. She walked over to Jason, and stood in front of him, her back to him. He came closer and wrapped his arms around her for support, and she leaned back.

''We are going to finds out now,'' he said, and turned the paper.

''Jason…'' Sam sighed, and she wiped away the tears. ''O, I'm so happy, Jason.. I was so worried!''

''Me too, but this is it. We are having a baby together, our baby!'' Jason replied.

When Sam and Jason got home, Sam was dying to tell Alexis.

''O, come on, Jason, now that we know you're the father, I just want to tell her the wonderful happy news.''

''Ok, you call her, ask her to come over, or tell her we are coming over, whatever you want.''

''Ok, I will do that,'' Sam replied and gave him a hug before calling Alexis.

''Alexis, it's Sam,'' Sam said when Alexis had picked up her phone.

''Sam, what's up? Something wrong?''

''No, no, it's good news, but can we meet at your place?''

''Sure, what about tomorrow, I have a lot of work to do tonight,'' Alexis replied.

''Sure, see you tomorrow at your place, bye,'' after Alexis said bye they hung up.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

''What, you're pregnant? But I thought it wasn't possible!'' Alexis almost screamed. Sam just smiled, and Jason explained.

''Yeah, we did too, but Sam went over to the doctor, got herself checked out, and apparently the scarring of her uterus healed further, so now she can carry the baby to term.''

''O my god, Sam, Jason, that's terrific!'' She hugged Sam, but not Jason. She shook his hand instead, and Jason smiled at her.

''How are you feeling?'' Alexis asked Sam.

''I'm ok, just a little weird from—'' she stopped what she was saying and looked over to Jason. He was just watching, but he looked concerned.

''A little weird from what?'' Alexis asked. ''Sam, you can tell me, you know that, right?'' Sam nodded, and looked at Jason again, who was nodding and shrugging, to let her know it was her decision to tell Alexis.

''Ok listen..'' she began, but she couldn't continue because of the tears in her eyes and the lump in her throat.

''Ok, Kristina, Molly, you come with me,'' Jason said. They both looked surprised. But they got up and walked with Jason, and before he left he gave Sam a kiss.

''Ok listen, mom,'' Sam said, and Alexis smiled at her, because this was the first time she had called her mom. ''You remember Jason and I came back from Hawaii?''

''Yes, I remember. I remember you.. had some difficulties to deal with and you didn't come over for quite a while,'' Alexis replied.

''Yes. I.. Listen, I Hawaii, something happened.'' Alexis was all ear. ''This guy, Manny, he-'' she had to wipe away her tears again, and Alexis became worried.

''What happened with this guy Manny?''

''He.. raped me, mom,'' she blurted out. Alexis was shocked.

''O my god, Sam!'' she sat down next to Sam and wrapped her arms around her, holding her close for support.

''Jason was out that day, and then Manny came in and raped me. After Jason had lost his memory, I was sick all the time, and at first I thought it was because of the stress, first the rape, and then Jason losing his memory. But it wasn't, and when I found out I was pregnant, I thought of Manny. He could've been the father of my baby.'' Alexis nodded. ''So, when Jason got his memory back, I didn't tell him right away, first I went to dr. Lee to be sure I would be able to carry it to term, that was my first concern,'' Sam said. Alexis wiped away her tears, and so did Sam.

''So, you told Jason, and what did he say?''

''He was so happy, and I wanted to be too, but I was afraid this baby would turn out to be Manny's, so at my first echo, I asked dr. Lee to do a paternity test.''

''And that is why you feel a little weird. I understand, it must've been uneasy to do. I'm so glad this baby is Jason's, even though I don't even like the guy.'' Sam smiled trough her tears. She hugged her mother and got up from the couch.

''So, after the paternity test, I called you right away, and when I had rested a little while I felt this weird feeling in my abdomen, and I wanted to go over to dr. Lee's again right away, but Jason had checked it on the internet, and it's a normal feeling.'' She sighed, she was exhausted from all the stress lately.

''Sam sit down, you look like you are going to pass out,'' Alexis said. Sam sat down again, and she looked at her mother.

''You know, I'm glad I told you. This feels so much better. But I'm sorry to burden you with my problems,'' Sam said after a while.

''No, come on, Sam, I'm your mother, I'm here for you, you know that!'' Sam nodded and smiled at Alexis.

Jason came back after a half an hour, and he told Kristina and Molly to go upstairs. They did, surprisingly, and Alexis and Sam were shocked.

''What did you do to them?'' Sam asked jokingly.

''Nothing, I told them you were having a important conversation, so they listened to me because they didn't want to disturb.'' Sam nodded, and Jason sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

''Are you ok?'' he asked.

''Yes, Alexis knows now, and I feel a lot better,'' Sam replied.

''Yes, me too. I knew there was something going on, but I just couldn't put my finger on it,'' Alexis said.

''I know, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier,'' Sam said. Alexis shook her head.

''No, I understand why you didn't tell me Sam,'' she replied. Sam nodded.

''Alexis, we have to go, so I'm going to say goodbye to the girls,'' Sam said while standing up. She walked to Kristina's room and said goodbye to her sister and hugged her, and then went to Molly's room and did the same.

When she came back, Alexis and Jason were standing opposite of each other, a little uncomfortable.

''Ok, I said bye to the girls,'' she turned to Alexis, Jason stepping back.

''Bye, mom,'' Sam whispered. ''Thanks.''

''Thank you, Sam, see you soon,'' Alexis replied, and kissed Sam on her forehead. Sam closed her eyes for a while, just hugging her mother. Then she stepped back and walked out of the house with Jason, Alexis waved one more time and closed the door when they drove away.

''So.. that went ok, right..'' Sam said.

''How did Alexis react?'' Jason asked.

''She reacted.. pretty calm.. she listened to what I had to say..''

''Well, that's good. You have her support in this, you know that, right?''

''Yes, I know, Jason,'' Sam replied, and laid a hand on his arm.

When they got home, Jason told Sam he had to work a little bit, but he would be home soon.

''Ok, see you tonight,'' Sam said, and she gave him a kiss and a hug.

''See you tonight,'' he said while hugging her back. He walked away, closing the door behind him. She went upstairs to take a long hot shower, because she was freezing, and remembering the day with Manny didn't help either.

She laid down on the bed when she got out of the shower and dressed. She didn't want to sleep, but she woke up when she heard the door slam shut.

''Sam,'' she heard Jason call out.

''I'm upstairs,'' she called back after clearing her throat. She head Jason run up the stairs and there he was. He looked concerned, and she sat up.

''What is it?'' she asked, afraid.

''Sam.. I put more guards on you. Manny is in town, and we were trying to set him up, but he was gone before we got there,'' he replied.

''So this means..''

''This means he could go after you again.''


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The next week was a week of scares for Sam. She knew Manny was in town, so she was jumpy. Every time she heard something, she thought it was Manny.

The one good thing was that she hadn't had morning sickness in a while now. She was going in second trimester and she felt alive and kicking.

''This is great,'' Sam said waking up in Jason's arms. He had been watching her sleep, and she loved it.

''What?'' he asked her.

''Waking up, no morning sickness, and in your arms. I love it,'' she replied. He laughed, and tightened his arms around her.

''You know, we didn't make an appointment.. you have to do that. But first,'' he said, ''you are going to eat.'' She moaned.

''You are starting to get on my nerves,'' she said jokingly.

''Hey, you know I love you right,'' Jason teased back. He gently pushed her up, and got out of bed. Sam did the same and after Jason put on a jogging pants they went downstairs.

He made her breakfast, and she ate it all. Jason got a call and he walked to the living room to pick it up. She didn't hear what he was saying and to who, but when he came back he looked concerned.

''I have to go to work, are you going to be ok?''

''Yeah, sure I will be ok, you go do what you have to do,'' she replied, and gave him a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her tight for a moment, and walked away. She heard the door slam, and she was alone.

She took a shower, got dressed and made an appointment with dr. Lee. She would have to be there in three weeks, so that gave her some time. She called her mother to ask what she was doing, and Alexis asked her to come over if she wanted. So she did.

When she got to the lake house, the door was open. She frowned, but Alexis was sitting inside.

''I heard your car,'' she said when she saw Sam. She got up and gave her a hug, and gestured for Sam to sit down.

They talked small talk for a while, and Sam looked at her watch. It was time for her to go, so she went home, and waited for Jason to come home.

''Hi sweetness, are you waiting for me?'' she heard someone whisper. Then there was a hand over her mouth, and she knew it was Manny. She tried to get out of his grip, without hurting herself or the baby, but it didn't work. He turned her around and tried to kiss her, but she bend backwards and lifted her knee.

''What, you don't want—'' Sam had kicked him, and he doubled over, holding his crotch. ''you bitch,'' he moaned. She ran away, leaving him standing there in the penthouse, and walked over to Sonny's penthouse.

''Sonny, open up,'' she yelled, banging on the door. The door opened and Sam ran in.

''Sonny, he's after me again, he wants to rape me ag—'' she had turned around, and saw it was not Sonny who was standing there. It was Carly.

''O my god. Now I know what you've been hiding,'' Carly said, voice close to a whisper. She sent Max to look at the penthouse to see if he could find something and closed the door.

''Carly..''

''No, wait. I'm sorry. For pushing you..'' she began.

''Carly, please..''

''Sam, does Jason know?''

''Yes, of course he knows, what do you think, I could keep this a secret from him?'' Carly shook her head.

''I'm sorry Sam, I didn't realize..'' she saw how Sam was holding her abdomen and frowned.

''Your pregnant?'' she asked. Sam looked surprised.

''What?''

''Well look at you. Your holding your belly, protective, I know you normally would kick the man's ass, but you ran away..''

''Carly..'' Carly interrupted her again.

''Is.. O my god, it's not Jason's is it?''

''It is! It's Jason's baby!'' Sam yelled at her.

''Ok, ok, calm down, you want some water? I'll go get it,'' she said and walked away to the kitchen. Just then there was a knock on the door and Sam jumped. She wanted to walk to Carly, when she heard Max say it was him. She opened the door.

''We didn't find him. But he has to be close so I put some man on the grounds around. We'll find him Miss McCall,'' he said. And after saying bye he closed the door. Sam sat down on the couch, and Carly walked back in with two glasses of water.

''Thanks,'' Sam said softly when Carly gave her a glass.

''So. Now you want to tell me what happened? I know we don't always like each other but I.. I want to help you,'' Carly said.

Sam thought about it, and it was probably best to tell someone else, who knew both her and Jason, and could help her understand Jason more. So she told Carly the whole story.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The next three weeks Carly had pushed her to go to therapy, to talk about what happened. She did go once, and made another appointment for next week, and today she would go to dr. Lee for a checkup.

Carly and Sam were getting along now, and they were heading towards a friendship.

''Sam, when is your next appointment with the therapist?'' Carly asked again.

''Next week, Carly, stop pushing me!'' Sam said. Carly had barged in looking for Jason, but when she saw he wasn't home, she decided to wait for him.

''I have an appointment with dr. Lee today, Carly,'' Sam said. Carly looked at her, and she saw Sam pacing around.

''Are you nervous?'' she asked.

''A little, yeah.. this is my forth month, and in a couple of weeks we get to choose whether we want to know the gender.. it's stupid, but that's why I'm nervous.''

''I can understand. I had the same with the boys and Jocelyn. But I didn't want to know with the boys.''

''I know, and with Lila I wanted to know,'' she said, and saw Carly come over. ''But I don't know if I want to know now..''

''Well, it's another four weeks before you can decide if you want to know, let's focus on the here and now, will you,'' Carly said. Sam breathed deeply and nodded.

''Jason will be here soon, but we have to go to the hospital when he gets her.''

''Yes, I understand. I will come back later, I just wanted to talk to you,'' Carly replied.

''Look at you, you are really starting to show, aren't you,'' Carly suddenly mentioned.

''Well yeah, it would be weird if it didn't right?'' she said, and laid her hands on her belly. She looked down, and she smiled. She loved to be pregnant, and Jason loved it too. He would hold her belly when they were sleeping, and he would move his hand when she woke, but she felt he held his hands on her belly.

''And you are looking really good, pregnancy suits you, Sam,'' Carly said.

''Well, thank you,'' she replied.

''I don't really remember the last time.. Only that I hated you,'' Carly said, and Sam nodded.

''Yeah, I remember that.'' She heard the key in the door and waited for Jason to appear.

''Hey, Sam, Carly,'' he said surprised. ''Carly, what are you doing here?''

''I just wanted to ask you something, but it can wait, you have to go to the hospital,'' She said, and she walked out of the door.

''Ok, are you ready?'' he asked Sam, and she nodded.

When they arrived at the hospital, they could go in right away, and dr. Lee checked Sam.

''It looks like your progressing just fine, Sam,'' she told her. Sam smiled.

''The next appointment is in four weeks, I already made it, here is the date,'' she gave Sam a note, and Sam put it in her pocket.

''Thanks,'' Sam said. Jason nodded to dr. Lee and they could go.

When they got home Jason went to the kitchen to make Sam something to eat, and Sam sat down on the couch. She sighed, just as Jason walked back in.

''Hey, are you ok?'' he asked concerned.

''Yes, just a little tired. I didn't sleep that well last night,'' she told him.

''Why don't you rest then?'' Jason asked her.

''I don't want to lie down. I want to spent the day with you,'' she said, looking at him. He looked away.

''I'm sorry, Sam.. I have to work on finding Manny, because I don't want him to come here again, and you know that,'' he said.

''I know.. It was worth the try, right?'' she said sadly. Jason nodded, and wrapped his arms around her.

''I am going to find him, and then this will all be over, ok?'' he felt her nod, and he looked at her.

''I'm ok, Jason, go, I will eat and sleep a little, and maybe I will even go to Alexis for a while,'' she told him.

''Ok. I'll see you tonight, ok?'' she nodded again, and she stepped back. She gave him a kiss and walked over to the couch, and sat down, with the plate of food on her lap. Jason watched her a little while and then got to work.

Sam ate her meal and took the plate to the kitchen, then she went upstairs. She was changing to go to sleep, but she felt someone was watching her. She checked the room, but no one was there, so she continued.

Suddenly she felt an excruciating pain in her head, and the last thing she saw before she passed out was a hand full of tattoos.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Jason came home, and everything was dark. He ran upstairs to see if Sam was still sleeping, and when he got in the bedroom he immediately noticed something off. The bed hadn't been slept upon, but Sam's clothes were on the ground. He looked closer and he saw blood on the rug. He looked around the room again and saw there was nothing else wrong, but that small drop of blood, and he called Sonny for backup. He needed to look for Sam, he feared Manny had taken her with him, planning on doing something. Manny didn't know Sam was pregnant, so she and the baby were in a great deal of danger. He ran back down when there was a knock on the door and he opened it to Sonny.

Sam woke up and moaned. She had a splitting headache, and she lifted her hand to the back of her head. She felt something warm and sticky, and when she looked at her hand, she saw she was bleeding. Her other hand went to her belly, and she began crying. What if there was something wrong, what if he noticed she was pregnant, that would be a disaster, she knew it.

''Sweetness.. You're awake. Good.'' She heard Manny say. A chill went down her back.

''What do you want?'' she asked him.

''O, well.. I missed you. We are going to have a party, again, and you'll like it, I know you will,'' he said, grinning. He sat down in front of her. She was lying on the floor, and moved back, sitting with her back against a cold wall. She wiped away her tears and looked at Manny.

''Come on,'' he said, and grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

''No, please,'' Sam cried, and Manny laughed.

''Not now, baby, First I have to send a message to loverboy,'' Manny said. He dragged Sam to a table, and pushed her on it, pushing her down so she laid flat on her back. He tied her arms and feet, and he walked away.

''Mr. Morgan, this just came in,'' Max said. Jason grabbed the envelope and pulled out the disk. He put it in the DVD-player and pressed play.

''_You see this, Morgan? It's your girlfriend. In Hawaii she was good for me, so we are going to do it again. You know what I mean, you got the message, right? But first, I want you to know that I will take good care of her. I noticed she came on some weight. But that's ok, I like a little meat.''_

While Jason was watching the DVD, he only had eyes for Sam. She was lying on the floor, and she was unconscious. He didn't know what Manny had done to her, and the next moment Manny was walking over to her. He was touching her.

''_Look. This is going to be fun, Morgan. I will make a video of our party here, and you will see, she is going to like it. I just have to wait until she wakes up, because I want her to know who she is having sex with.''_

Jason screamed, and wanted to throw the DVD-player.

''No don't,'' Sonny said. ''Look, she is waking up.'' Jason looked at Sam on the screen, and noticed she moved. She brought her hand over to her head, and looked at it, he saw the scare when she saw the blood on her hand, and he saw her other hand going to her belly. He played Manny didn't notice, and he swore he would find her, and kill the bastard.

_I have to go now, as you see she is waking up.'' _

And the screen went black.

''Jason, I know that place. It's near the docks,'' Carly said, who wanted to be there when they watched the disk.

''What? Ok, you tell us where it is, and you stay here!''

Carly told Jason the location, and he ran out, Sonny and the men following him.

Sam noticed the camera, and she knew it as on. She laid her head back. She knew Jason would come to save her and their baby, and he would kill Manny. She hoped he would be in time.

''Ok, you tell me. I see you put on some weight. I just told loverboy I noticed. But he can't answer. So you answer,'' Manny said suddenly.

''It's none of you business,'' Sam said, and right after she wished she hadn't. He smacked her in the face, and she cried out in pain.

''don't be such a mood breaker,'' he said smiling. She shivered, he circled around the table she was lying on.

''Please, just let me go.''

''Why should I let you go?'' he wiped away a tear, and she cringed. ''What's the matter?'' Sam didn't answer.

''I know! I know what is going on in here.'' He said. He walked to face her, and he had this evil grin on his face.

''You don't have to tell me anymore. I already know.''

''What?'' Sam asked.

''Why you put on some weight. You are pregnant!'' he said, and his hand went to her belly.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

''She isn't here!'' Jason said frustrated.

''No, I will call Carly again,'' Sonny replied, and he walked away to call Carly. Jason made a fist and punched the wall, and he screamed.

''Come on, Jason,'' Sonny said when he got off the phone, ''Carly said it at the other side.'' They jumped in their cars and drove to the other side of the docks, and started asking around if anyone had seen a woman, and a man dragging her.

''Yes,'' said a woman, ''I saw them. They went that way.'' She pointed to the left, and Jason ran that way, asking other by passers if they had seen them.

''Your pregnant,'' Manny said. ''Is it mine?'' Sam shook her head, not able to talk. He had figured it out, and she was afraid of what he would do.

''You don't have to answer, I can see it in your eyes. It's not mine,'' he then said. He caressed her belly and she shivered. He sat down next to her and started telling her what he would do to her, and she felt tears rolling down her face again. Come on, Sam, be strong, she said to herself. She just looked at him while he was talking, she didn't even hear what he said. She was thinking about Jason, she knew he would be here soon, she could feel it. He would save her and their baby, and they would be fine.

''Ok, well, you don't have to say anything if you don't want,'' Manny said grinning. He stood up and began circling around the table again. ''You just have to wait a little longer before we party.''

Jason quietly walked in the warehouse, and he heard something fall inside one of the rooms. He slowly walked over there and tried to open the door, but it was locked. He made a frustrated noise, and walked back.

''The door is closed, I can't get in without him noticing,'' Jason said.

''Ok, we will figure something out, don't worry,'' Sonny said, and he walked over to the men he had with him. They talked for a while and they all walked over to Jason.

''I suppose there is a window. We can try and get in from there, but you have to be quiet. The window leads to another room, it's behind the room he has Sam. There, you can see if that door is closed, and if it is, you can pick the lock without him noticing,'' Sonny said.

''Yeah, but I can't go through that window, Sonny,'' Jason said.

''No, but I can, and I will,'' Sonny said, and he walked away.

''What Sonny wants to do, is go in that room and pick the lock when needed, and he will let us in trough the other door,'' the man in front of Jason explained. Jason nodded, and he walked back to the door.

''No, please stop, don't—'' Sam said. Manny had untied her, and she tried to get away but the door was locked.

''Come on sweetness,'' he said, while pinning her up against the wall. ''You're going to like this.'' After saying that he kissed her, and she had nowhere to go. She struggled him, and he just laughed.

''Let go of me!'' she yelled. ''Please don't do this,'' she then whispered.

''Aw, how sweet. Come on!'' he dragged her back to the table, and threw her on it. She held her hands protectively over her belly, and he laughed. ''Yes, that's good.''

He walked over and began kissing her again, and she bit his lip.

''You bitch!'' he said, and hit her. The force behind the blow was so hard, Sam bounced against the wall and fell. She cried out in pain, and he grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet.

''Come on, sweetness, I didn't hit that hard,'' he said. ''I will show you what it feels like when I hit you with all my strength.

Jason was still waiting when he heard Sam cry out in pain. He wished Sonny would hurry, and get him in the room so he could kill Manny for what he was doing to Sam. He was frustrated he couldn't stop him now, and groaned in agony.

''No—'' Sam yelled, before Manny hit her again. She fell back on the ground, and she held her belly. She curled up like a ball when Manny kicked her, and then she heard something else. A door was opening, and Manny stopped, and turned around. She looked up and saw Sonny standing there. He looked at her, and he looked back at Manny.

''You bastard,'' he said, and right at that moment another door flew open. There was Jason, with his gun pointed at Manny. Sam saw his rage, and knew he had been standing there, waiting for Sonny to come in the room.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

''Manny,'' Jason said in a low voice, and Manny turned around. He knew he was trapped.

''Hey, loverboy is here, sweetness,'' he said grinning evil. ''He is here to save you. Too bad it's too late for that baby of yours.'' She cried, still holding her belly. She didn't feel anything, but she hadn't felt the baby before, so that didn't say anything. But she was scared. What if he was right?

''Manny, what are your last words?'' Sonny asked, and Manny shrugged.

''This is over now, so kill me,'' he said. Jason shot him, point blank in the heart, and he looked surprised, even though he had seen it coming. Before Manny even hit the floor, Jason was at Sam's side.

''Sam, are you ok?'' He asked unnecessary. Sam shook her head.

''I don't know Jason, we need to go to the hospital. He kicked me a couple of times and I tried to protect the baby, but I don't know,'' she said between sobs, and Jason lifted her and carried her to the car. He gestured one of the men to take them to General Hospital, and then jumped in after he had gently laid Sam in the backseat. Sonny would take care of Manny's body, he was only concerned about Sam.

''Sam, it is going to be ok,'' he said, while holding her close to him.

''Jason, I'm so scared..'' Sam replied. ''What if..''

''No, don't think about it, they are going to check in the hospital. Just.. rest..''

When they arrived at the hospital Jason yelled for a doctor, and Patrick came running towards them. He yelled for a gurney, and when it came Jason laid Sam gently on it.

''You have to wait here, Jason, we are going to help Sam,'' Patrick said to Jason. Jason nodded, and said he better take care of her. Patrick nodded too and ran after Sam.

Patrick came up to Jason after some time.

''Jason, you can go see her,'' he said. Jason nodded and walked to the room where Sam was. He looked at Patrick, who had followed him and waited for Patrick to tell him everything was alright.

''Look, she got a couple of kicks. And she didn't feel anything was wrong, but I will order an echo right away.'' Jason nodded and walked in the room.

''Jason,'' Sam said hoarsely.

''Sam, I'm here..'' Sam nodded and he saw the pain on her face.

''Jason, what did Patrick tell you about the baby?'' she asked concerned.

''He is ordering an echo, right now, ok, so don't worry, it will all going to be ok.'' He said.

''O my god, Sam,'' Carly screamed when she walked in with Sonny. ''Are you ok?''

''Yes, given the circumstances, yes,'' Sam answered. ''Just tired. Glad, Manny is finally gone..'' Carly walked over and hugged Sam and after that, she hugged Jason.

''Sorry, Jason, I didn't know about the warehouse..''

''doesn't matter now, Carly. Sam is here, she is safe, and we will know in a moment if the baby is ok,'' he replied.

''What? What happened? Did he find out about the baby?'' Carly asked.

''Yes, he did, and when I didn't do what he wanted, he kicked me a couple of times,'' Sam answered with tears in her eyes.

After Carly and Sonny had left, Sam fell asleep. Jason was watching her sleep, and saw the bruises on her face. If he could, he would bring Manny back and kill him again, but this time slowly.

He was glad Sam was alive, and she was safe now, but he felt guilty. He had left her alone, and she was brave enough to fight back, but not strong enough. She was thinking about her baby, and that meant letting Manny do what he wanted to. But she didn't, and Manny took advantage of her being pregnant. He knew she had wished for a baby more than anything in the world, and because he had shot her, that wasn't possible. But it was, and she was pregnant, and he knew that if she would lose the baby, she would break down.

Patrick came in with dr. Lee, and Sam woke up from the noise. Patrick had taken an machine to do the echo with, and dr. Lee walked over to Sam.

''Hey, Sam, how are you feeling?'' she asked. Sam shrugged.

''I'm ok I guess. I'm just worried about my baby,'' she replied. Dr. Lee nodded and gestured Patrick to bring the echo machine over.

''We are going to check your baby, Sam, this is going to be cold,'' she said, before squeezing some of the cold gel on Sam's abdomen. Sam gazed intensely at the screen and so did Jason.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

''Your baby is ok Sam. Heartbeat is steady, and everything looks fine,'' dr. Lee told Sam while watching the screen. Sam let out her breath, unknowing she held it. She heard Jason do the same and he grabbed her hand.

''Our baby is ok, Sam. It is all working out just fine,'' he said relieved, and Sam wiped away her tears and nodded.

''Thank god,'' she whispered. Dr. Lee took the machine with her when she walked away, and Patrick came closer.

''I'm glad everything is ok,'' he said. ''I want to keep you overnight for observation, but if everything is ok, you can go home tomorrow.'' Sam moaned, she didn't want to stay in the hospital.

''Ok, I know you don't like it, but it's for the best,'' Jason said.

''Ok, you go home and rest while I.. stay here and rest?'' Jason shook his head.

''No, I'm staying here.'' Sam rolled her eyes.

''Ok, then you come here with me,'' she said, and she moved to one side of the bed. Jason stood there for a while and laid down with her.

''I love you Jason,'' Sam said softly.

''I love you too Sam,'' Jason replied. They soon fell asleep.

When they woke up, it was getting lighter. The sun was coming up, and Sam held on to Jason tight.

''Morning,'' Jason said with a sleepy voice.

''Good morning,'' Sam said and smiled at him. Patrick came in and smiled.

''Your early,'' Sam said.

''Yes, I have to check on you for today, and if everything is fine, you can go. I know you don't like being here, so I thought 'let's do Sam a favor and do it as soon as possible','' he said. Jason got out of the bed and walked out of the room.

''I'm going to get some coffee, and for you, Sam, some tea,'' he said, and Sam nodded.

''So, I figure you sleep alright? No bad dreams?'' Patrick asked.

''Well there was one bad dream, but nothing special,'' she said. Patrick nodded, and he smiled to Sam.

''Well, looks like you're doing just fine. You can go get the release form when you're ready,'' Patrick said after he examined her.

''Ok, thank you Patrick,'' she said, and he nodded. Jason walked in and thanked Patrick, and shook his hand.

''You ready to go home?'' he said, and he raised his hand to show her the release form. He gave her the cup of tea as she was nodding.

''Ok, you go change, I will sign the release form, and we can go,'' he said, and Sam jumped out of bed and got dressed.

''This feels good, getting out of the hospital without being afraid Manny is out there,'' Sam said when they walked over to the nurses' station.

''Yeah, I can imagine how you feel,'' Jason replied while nodding. They gave the release form to the nurse on duty and walked out of the hospital.

Jason drove them home, and she was smiling all the way home.

When they got in the penthouse she hugged him.

''O I just love to be home,'' she said laughing. Jason smiled at her and hugged her back.

''Hey, you're home!'' they heard Carly say.

''Yes, we are home,'' Sam replied smiling at Carly. She couldn't stop smiling.

''Good, how are you feeling?''

''I'm feeling great, thanks. But um.. Jason and I have something to do,'' Sam said, and closed the door before Carly had a chance to react. Jason started laughing, and Sam looked at him.

''This is our first time alone in weeks,'' she explained, and he kissed her. She reacted passionately and they walked up the stairs to the bedroom, where they let themselves fall on the bed. He kissed her again and the next minute they were naked.

''You look so beautiful,'' he said, and he caressed her belly, that was swollen a little. She looked at him and saw her own love reflected in his eyes.

''I.. Oh Jason..'' she moaned when he began touching her everywhere. He kissed her breasts, and she moaned again. They were very sensitive right now, and she loved the way he kissed them.

He turned around, so Sam was on top of him, and she lifted her hips.

''You look so good, Jason,'' she whispered, and sank down. He grabbed her hips and helped her when she moved up and down, and they reached their climax together.

''I love you Jason,'' Sam whispered while collapsing on top of him.

''I love you too,'' Jason said, and kissed her on top of her head.

They fell asleep soon after, in each other's arms.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Sam was eight months and two weeks pregnant now, and so far everything went well. She and Jason decided to get married, and Jason gave her a beautiful engagement ring. Sonny and Jason had made an effort to make sure they didn't work all the time, and Sonny and Carly came over regularly.

''Jason, this is crazy,'' Sam said, when Jason was having an argument with Sonny about work. ''I can be along, you know?'' Jason looked at her when she said that.

''I know. I just don't want to leave you alone right now,'' he replied pointing at her belly.

''Well.. then drop me off at Alexis, I will stay there until you are done working. Don't make a fuss about it,'' she said sternly. He looked surprised, and Sonny burst into laughing.

''You go, Sam, tell him!'' he said, and looked at Jason again. ''Come on, drop her off, and pick her up when you're done. It won't take long.'' Jason thought about it and nodded.

''Ok, come on, we are going to the lake house,'' he said to Sam, and helped her get up.

When they got at the lake house, Molly came running to them.

''Hey, Sam, how are you?'' she asked, and she opened the door.

''I'm great, thanks, Molly. Is mom home?'' she asked her little sister.

''Yes, she is working on a case, but she's home,'' Molly replied.

''Jason, go. I'll be alright,'' Sam said to Jason, when je just stood there.

''Ok, I'll come and pick you up when I'm done,'' he said, and gave her a kiss before driving away.

''Hey, Sam!'' Alexis said, when Sam had walked in.

''Hey mom,'' Sam replied, when Alexis rose to give her a hug. It was a struggle, but they managed.

''Go sit with your feet up,'' Alexis said. ''How are you feeling?'' Sam slowly sat down on the couch and looked at Alexis.

''I'm feeling.. ok, I guess. I can't wait to see this little girl, and count her toes and fingers,'' she told her mother with a sigh. ''And although I love to be pregnant, I'm exhausted.'' Alexis laughed, ad sat down next to Sam.

''I know the feeling. When I was pregnant with you, I was very young, and you can imagine me sleeping all the time at the end,'' she replied.

''Yeah, I feel like sleeping all the time, but Jason is on my case 24/7..'' Alexis laughed even harder, and Kristina came out of her room.

''What is going on here? Hey, Sam.. wow, look at you..'' she said, pointing at Sam's belly. Sam smiled at Kristina.

''Gee, thanks,'' she said smiling. Kristina shrugged and smiled at Sam.

''Well, you are getting close to your due date. What was it?''

''The end of July,'' Sam replied. Kristina nodded.

They talked for a little longer and Kristina had to make some homework so she got back to her room. Sam and Alexis were sitting in a comfortable silence until Jason got back.

It wasn't long, he was there after an hour, and he looked at Sam.

''Hey, how are you doing?'' he asked, and she rolled her eyes.

''Fine, you?'' she asked. He shrugged, and sat down next to her.

''So how was work?'' she asked him. ''Did it go alright?''

''Yes, everything is fine, nothing for you to worry about.''

''Ok, do you want something to drink Jason?'' Alexis asked and Jason nodded. Alexis went to get him something to drink and Jason and Sam sat there quietly.

''Here you go,'' Alexis said, and gave Jason his drink. Sam bend forward to get her tea, but she could reach it. She looked at Jason, and he grabbed her cup and gave it to her.

''Thanks, the baby was in the way,'' Sam joked. Jason smiled at her lovingly and took a sip of his drink.

''Ok, are you ready to go?'' he asked after an hour.

''Yes, I am,'' Sam said, and Jason rose to help her get up. When she was standing, he saw shock cross her face, and he looked concerned.

''What is it?''

''I'm sorry, mom..'' Sam said. She looked down. ''I.. My water just broke,'' she continued calm.

Jason began panicking.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Sam was just feeding her little boy, Aiden, when Jason walked in with their daughter, Isabella, on his arm. She looked concerned when she saw her daughter had been crying.

''What happened?'' she asked.

''She fell, but it's ok now, right Bella?'' Bella nodded, with watery eyes, and struggled to get out of his arms. He gently put her down on the ground, and she walked over to her mother.

''I fell,'' she said, and she pointed to her knee. Sam looked at it, and she put her arm around Bella.

''I see that, we will put a band aid on it, ok?'' she said, and Bella nodded.

When she finished feeding Aiden she gave him to Jason, who brought him upstairs to lay him in his crib to sleep, and she helped her daughter pick a band aid.

''This one,'' Bella said, and Sam put it on her knee. Then she lifted her and took her upstairs to her bedroom, and gave her a kiss.

''Sleep tight, baby girl,'' she said, and she turned off the lights. She let the door open, she knew her daughter didn't like it completely dark, and softly went over to Aiden's room. Jason just put him to sleep, and he came out of the room. He took her with him downstairs and they sat on the couch. He wrapped his arms around her, and she leaned into him.

''Finally. Some peace and quiet,'' Jason said. Sam softly laughed.

''So, this past four years have gone by so fast,'' she said after a while.

''Yeah, they did. But I loved every minute of it, you know that right?'' he felt her nod.

''Yes. I remember the panic on your face when Isabella was born. When I broke my water, you were running around,'' she said laughing. He laughed too.

''Yes, but that was because I was concerned. I never been there when a child was being born, so I was nervous,'' he replied.

''I've never been there too, you know? You remember Lila, I was unconscious the whole time,'' she said, looking up at him.

''Yes, I remember that. With Aiden I wasn't nervous, right?''

''No, just a little bit,'' Sam said rolling her eyes. In fact, he had been more nervous with Aiden then he was with Isabella, and she laughed.

''Ok, I was.. but the good part is, we now have a girl and a boy,'' he said.

''Yes, I love that, and they are such sweet children, if I say so myself,'' Sam said.

There was a knock on the door and Sam got up to get it.

''Hey, Sam,'' Carly said, softly not to wake the kids. ''I was in the neighborhood, and I thought let's go see them. She had Jocelyn with her, and Sam greeted her. She gestured they could come in and Carly hugged her.

''Hey Jason,'' she said, and hugged Jason too. ''How have you been doing?''

''Great, we both have. And the kids too,'' Jason replied. ''You?''

''Yeah, we've been doing great, right Jocelyn?''

''Yeah,'' Jocelyn said nodding. Sam came up with something to drink and Carly and Jocelyn sat down.

''We were just talking about the past four years,'' Sam said, and Carly smiled.

''They have been good, right?'' Sam smiled back and Jason nodded.

''Yes, they have. So how are things with Jax?''

''Great, thanks,'' Carly said smiling. ''He is working a lot but he has enough time for us.''

After some time talking about the past four years, Carly and Jocelyn left, leaving Jason and Sam alone again.

''Well, I am glad you and Carly are friends now,'' Jason said.

''Yeah, me too. We have come past our differences, and that's nice.''

Sam yawned, she was exhausted.

''Come on, let's go to bed, we have an early morning tomorrow,'' he said, and pointed to the Christmas tree.

They walked upstairs hand in hand, and went to bed.

They were Married last year, just before Sam found out she was pregnant with Aiden, and they went to Hawaii on their honeymoon. They had sold the cabin they first had, and bought another one. Isabella went along, they loved to be together, with their family.

When Sam had found out she was pregnant again, she couldn't be happier, that meant she was going to get her wish, which was a big family.

Aiden had been born three months ago, and they loved both their children with all their hearts.

''I love you Sam,'' Jason said.

''I love you too, Jason,'' Sam replied, and she fell asleep.

The end.


End file.
